Dark Angel
by Froster
Summary: This is the sequel of 'Frost & Found' and is where Pitch's daughter, Scarlet, will do anything to see the outside world, even if that means leaving the safety of her father and betraying him for her freedom. Scarlet is a half mortal, half immortal girl who finds it is best to keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Will Scarlet ever get her freedom in 'Dark Angel'
1. Desires

"Oh… I wish to see the outside world, again…" Scarlet said to herself while sitting on her bed.

It had been 100 years since she was able to go outside and see the world and she almost got herself killed because of it. Her father was Pitch Black and didn't want her on the surface unless in was completely necessary. He told her of four people that would take her away and never let her see her father, again. He described one with a white beard and was quite over weight. Another he said looked like a bird with human size. The third was described as a giant oversized bunny. The last was supposed to be made of sand. Her father told her going to the surface would be dangerous because they lived up there and they could see her. Even with this she dreamed to see the trees and the sun. It was so lonely down in the liar. The only other things she could talk to, besides her dad, were the guards and her black cat, Shadow. The guards looked like horses and only followed orders from her father. Luckily, her cat paid no mind to her father and was immortal due to the fact the cat was made of black sand.

"I know you can run free and look around at the surface." Scarlet said to her cat who would not answer. "I mean dad can't say you can't go up there and warn you of dangers up there." Scarlet pet her cat hoping the cat could help her. "It all seems too weird… Those four people haven't found me in the two times I went out and the forest looks harmless and wonderful…"

"Scarlet!" Pitch yelled.

"What do you want?" Scarlet said raising her tone.

"I need to talk to you!"

"I'll be right there!" Scarlet said getting up from her bed and slipping on her black jacket. "If I live to see it…" Scarlet whispered to herself knowing she was immortal due to the fact her dad was, too.

"What?"

"Nothing, dad!" Scarlet said in a half worried and annoyed voice while walking out of her bedroom door towards the command center. It was actually bigger than it sounds. It had these weird cages and a giant golden Earth in the center with little lights. "So what did you need?"

"It's about those four people…"

"Oh no…" Scarlet thought to herself. "Had he heard me?"

"There's a new one."

"Phew…" Scarlet thought. "Who is this new one?"

"A young boy with white hair and carries a staff. He seems innocent, but he would freeze you to death." Her father said hastily.

"Oh no…" Scarlet thought while thinking about her mortal side. She was immortal to dying of natural causes, but could still die to wounds or other mortal things because of her mother.

"There is also another girl who can control fire, ice, and air. Her and Jack can talk to each other in their heads and are usually together like brother and sister." Pitch said making sure his daughter heard him. "I have no other news to tell you."

"Ok, father." Scarlet said turning around and walking back to her depressing and dark room. She of course didn't mind the dark, but there wasn't a whole lot to do. She had read her books a hundred times and didn't like being stuck in there for most of her immortal life. She wanted to go and be free, but her father wanted nothing of this and said it was too dangerous and until the dangerous people were taken care of.

As Scarlet reached her room seem noticed that there was some yellow sand on the floor. This scared her because the guards and her cat were made of black sand, not yellow. "Shadow?" Scarlet said in a soft voice. "Come here, kitty." As she said this Shadow went under the cracks of the door and reformed at her feet. "Good… You're ok, but why is there yellow sand?"

"Neigh…" Some of the guards were coming towards Scarlet's room, so Scarlet quickly went into her room.

After what seemed like an eternity they left. "Finally…" Scarlet said opening the door and peeking out. The guards had gone around the corner and were likely at the command room. "I figure I can go see if I can get out for some air…" Scarlet said slipping out the door and sneaking in the shadows to the command room.

"Meow?" Shadow meowed and Scarlet heard the horses start coming in Scarlet's direction.

"Dang it… I forgot you follow me everywhere and can meow…" Scarlet said almost sprinting back to her room hoping she wouldn't get in trouble. It was too late, though. A guard formed itself in front of Scarlet and blocked her escape. Now she was going to get in trouble. A horse behind her grabbed her by the neck of her jacket and lifted her into the air.

"Put me down!" Scarlet said as she struggled to get out of the horse's grip.

"What is going on?" Scarlet heard her father say as he walked around the corner.

The horse dropped me and I fell to the ground. "I wanted to ask for something to do and they started attacking me." Scarlet lied, while readjusting the collar of her dress.

"What would you like to do?" Her father said paying no mind to the horses or what they had done.

"A new book or something… I would like to know more about the outside world." I said in a cautious voice hoping he wouldn't suspect I wanted to go outside.

"Ok. I'll go get you one, but I will need some time to get it." Pitch said giving his evil smile. "Just stay in your room and I'll be back in no time." He said motioning Scarlet back to her room.

"Yes, father." Scarlet said walking back to her room in defeat. She would need to sneak out to see the desired outside world and Scarlet knew this would be no easy task.

**_Hello. You may be wondering why I added a girl with the control of ice, fire, and air, but that is because this is the sequel of 'Frost & Found.' The book where Jack loses his staff and a girl finds it. This one is where Pitch's daughter, Scarlet, desires to see the outside world and will need to find a way to do it without getting herself in serious trouble. If anyone has any suggestions on what I should add to Scarlet or do with the book it would be welcomed. I'm still coming up with ideas and would be grateful for any suggestions. Thanks and I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter._**


	2. Escape

It was well past dusk when Pitch returned with Scarlet's new book. The only problem was it wasn't about the outside. It was about The Guardians.

"Dad…?" Scarlet asked in a confused voice.

"Yes?"

"This says it's about the guardians, not nature?"

"They didn't have any…"

"Ok…" Scarlet said not believing him. He obviously was hiding something, but Scarlet couldn't quite figure it out.

"Is there anything else?"

"No." Scarlet said and closed her door. "I wonder…" Scarlet said opening her new book.

"Hmm?" Pitch said through the door.

"Oh… I hope that he didn't hear that…" Scarlet said to herself.

"Guards!" He yelled and Scarlet could hear the hooves hit the ground almost like an hour glass.

"He wouldn't call them for… He must have seen the sand… If only I…" Scarlet thought before her father opened the door.

"Did you see the sand?"

"Yes, father… I saw it and wondered why it was there."

"Did you make it?"

"No… I found it when I went back to my room.

"Strange…" Pitch said slamming the door and Scarlet heard it lock.

"Ugh… I'm a prisoner in my own room… But why would he lock it as if something bad was happening? Maybe he thinks I turned some guards into yellow sand…"

"Meow?" Shadow meowed at Scarlet.

"Yeah… I can't even tell them to put me down… The only thing I'm good at is being locked up in my own room and making things out of the black sand…"

*Yawn* Scarlet yawned even though she didn't need sleep, she still had to or else she would become weak.

"I guess I'll be able to get out the morning…" Scarlet said lying down on her bed cuddling Shadow and falling into a deep sleep.

I looked out at the forest and laughed. I was finally free. No worries and no more locked rooms. It seemed all to true. "Scarlet!" The sun was shining and the breeze was almost… "Scarlet!"

"Huh?" Scarlet jerked up from her sleep in her old room. "It was only a dream…" Scarlet said stretching her arms in the air.

"Scarlet! Get up!" Dad yelled and Scarlet could sense he was getting angry.

"I'm awake!" Scarlet said in a half awake voice, and then she noticed the yellow sand in her bedroom. "That's weird… Normally there's black sand and today there is yellow?"

"Come on!"

"One moment!" She pretty much yelled at him for not letting her get up at her own pace.

"I need to ask you something important!"

"Great…" She thought. "He's going to ask if I had done anything to the guards." Scarlet thought as she put on her golden hear shaped necklace. It was her mom's and had a little blue jewel in the center. "I first need to tell him about the sand…" Scarlet said aloud.

"What sand?" She heard her father say.

"There's yellow sand in my room!" She hollered back knowing he'd catch on.

"Let me see…" Her father says as he tries to open the door.

"You locked it last night…" Scarlet told him before he would break it down.

*Click* The door unlocked and Pitch walked in.

"This is the second trail in less than a day…" He muttered to himself.

"Is that a problem?" Scarlet said without thinking.

"Do you know what this means?"

"No?" Scarlet shook her head.

"One of the dangerous people have found you."

"Found me?" Scarlet gets a worried look on her face.

"The one made of sand… He is my opposite… If his sand touched you… He could have killed you." Pitch looked at Scarlet for any sign of yellow sand on her.

"How come he hasn't found me till now?" Scarlet asked hoping for a direct answer.

"He likely already had… He controls dreams like me, but his are different than mine."

"How so?"

"He is believed in… I am not."

"How does than effect it?"

"It's a long story."

"I can listen." Scarlet said praying he would tell her.

"It's too long…"

"I have the rest of my life to hear it." Mistake one for Scarlet.

"The more time for you to wait and listen."

"But father…"

"No more talk of this… I'll be in the study if you need me." At this Pitch walked out closing the door.

"Great… Just what I need…" Scarlet thought to herself, while taking off her dress and slipping on a black hoodie and black slacks. "He should be busy reading or commanding his guards, while I slip out to the forest and watch the sunset.

"Meow?" Shadow meowed at Scarlet knowing she was going out.

"Shh…" Scarlet put her hand to lips and Shadow put his head down on the bed. "Don't follow me…" Scarlet whispered and cracked the door open. No one was in sight or at least thing. "Prefect…" Scarlet said slipping into the shadows after quietly closing her door.

"Neigh…" A horse walked around the corner towards Scarlet.

*Gulp* "Please don't see me…" Scarlet thought to herself.

The horse stopped a few feet away hearing a noise.

"I'm dead…" Scarlet thought.

The horse walked closer to Scarlet sensing someone.

"Meow!" Shadow ran out from under the door down the hall.

The horse observed the cat and trotted after him.

"Thanks..." Scarlet whispered then carefully made her way towards the command room.

When Scarlet made it to the command room Shadow ran by and obviously was returning to the safety of her room. Swiftly Scarlet went up the only way out of the liar, the hole. When she made it up to the surface, it was night time and was still brightly lit.

"It must be a full moon." Scarlet thought to herself. A moment later she noticed it was snowing and it shone beautifully under the moonlight. "I've never seen snow…" Scarlet said as she twirled around. "I better hurry to my favorite spot and see if anything had changed since I was last up here." With that Scarlet sprinted to the pond to see it frozen solid. "What has happened? It's solid?" Scarlet said putting her foot on the ice. "It's change so much… Before I could put my feet in the water and stare at the sun." Just then there was a cold breeze that made and Scarlet slipped and fell.

"Ow..." Scarlet said getting back onto her feet.

"Are you ok?" A boy's voice sounded behind her.


	3. Jack & Emma

"Are you ok?" A boy's voice sounded behind her.

"Huh?" Scarlet spun around to see a boy with white hair and a blue hoodie behind her.

"Are you ok?" The boy asked again.

"Is this the boy dad warned me about? He matches the description. He looks harmless, but how do I know?" Scarlet thought. So many emotions were spinning around in her head. She didn't know if she should scream or if she should attack the boy.

"Jack… She likely can't see you. She looks like she is around 18." A girl's voice announced this time and as this was said a girl who looked almost identical to the boy walked to his side.

"Can you see me?" The boy asked and Scarlet decided to nod her head.

"Are you lost?" The girl asked and Scarlet shook her head.

"Why are you out here, then?" The boy asked.

Scarlet opened her mouth to speak, but then one of the guards neighed.

"What was that?" The girl asked the boy.

"It sounded like a horse, but its midnight… It's likely one of Pitch's nightmares.

"Father…" Scarlet whispered to herself.

"What?" The girl turns to face Scarlet.

"He…" Scarlet tries to choke out, but stops herself for her safety.

"Is he after you?" The girl says to Scarlet.

"Yes…" Scarlet said knowing he was, of course, after her.

"Jack. We need to get her out of here." The girl says as some of the guards appear around the clearing.

"Give her back!" Pitch yells as he appears from out of the shadows.

"We won't let you hurt her!" The Jack yells at Pitch.

"Hurt her? Why would I hurt her?" Pitch says staring at Scarlet then back to the Jack.

"We're not falling for your tricks, Pitch! We did nothing to you, then you try to kill us and you will just lie to kill this girl!" The girl yells at Pitch.

"He tries to kill you for no reason?" Scarlet stares at her father.

"I do it to protect you... For our freedom and acceptance."

"What else haven't you told me? You lock me in a room and all I can do is sit there and wait to die and that will never happen!" Scarlet screams at her father.

"What has gotten into you? They try to kill us! Those people I told you about will kill us!" Pitch says in a half angry half worried voice.

"I have no reason to believe you! I trusted you my whole life and now I find you attack them without cause! They are fighting you to protect me! You lock me up and say you are, but how do I know those aren't more of the lies you've told me!"

"I guess I can't take you home peacefully…" Pitch snaps his fingers and the guards rush at Jack, the girl, and Scarlet.

"Grab on!" The girl says and motions for Scarlet to take her hand and Scarlet quickly accepts the invitation. Then, the first second they are on the ground and the next they are in midair.

"AH!" Scarlet screams looking down at the quickly disappearing ground.

"Scared of heights?" Jack asks flying over to Scarlet who is clinging to the girl for dear life.

"I've never been off the ground!" Scarlet yells over the screech of the wind.

"Jack…" The girl rolls her eyes. "Stop fooling around and make sure they aren't following us."

"I don't see any…" Jack says without looking.

"They can fly and are made of black sand." Scarlet tells Jack who apparently wasn't worried at all.

"I know…" Jack says looking over to Scarlet. "So why does he want you anyways?"

"He…" Scarlet wanted to say was her father and not lie, but she knew they wouldn't help her if they knew. "He raised me as a child."

"Not the best parent, is he?" Jack says before he laughs at his joke.

"Does he get what I'm saying?" Scarlet thought to herself. "And why is he laughing?"

"You're confusing her with your humor." The girl says like she could read Scarlet's thoughts.

"It's sort of funny, though. Why would Pitch want to be a father?" Jack said like he was asking me for the answer.

"How do I even get along with him?" The girl says to herself.

"Maybe because can talk to each other in your heads?" Scarlet said thinking others knew.

Jack and the girl both stopped flying and hovered in midair staring at Scarlet.

"How did you know that?" Jack finally spoke up.

"I thought a lot of people knew?" Scarlet said timidly.

"Only Emma and I know that… and maybe the other guardians…" Jack said answering Scarlet's question.

"How do you know about it, then?" The girl, who was likely named Emma, said.

"Pitch told me." Scarlet responded hoping they would keep moving.

"That's something we should tell the others about." Jack told Emma.

"What are we going to tell them about her?"

"We'll say he's trying to get her… It is the truth in different words."

"Are you guys capturing me?" Scarlet says ready to break Emma's grip if she had to.

"No, we're not capturing you. If we say Pitch raised you'll, they'll think we stole you."

"Who's they?" Scarlet asked.

"Santa, Tooth, Sandman, and Bunny."

"That sounds like the man made of sand and the giant bunny… That means that Santa and Tooth are likely the other two." Scarlet thought. "Will they hurt me?"

"Why would they? They bring happiness to children."

"How?"

"You mean you've never heard of Santa Claus, The Tooth Fairy, Sandman, or The Easter Bunny?"

"Never in my immortal life." Scarlet said honestly.

"You're immortal?"

"Partially… My mom was a human."

"You're saying you died and were reborn?"

"Pretty much…" Scarlet knew that if they found out she was truly his daughter they would likely kill her or capture her.

"So what do you control?"

"Huh? Oh… I…" Scarlet thought for something that was actually true. "Myths and Legends."

"That sounds hard. I mean it's impossible for someone to see someone they have never heard of."

"They can see me, but no one believes in me." Emma told Jack growing angrier.

"That's different. You are technically part of me."

"I can still hurt you…" Emma says giving Jack the 'you better shut up or you will die' face.

"Don't take her personally…" Jack whispers to Scarlet who look more lost than someone who can't remember anything.

"Shut up!" Emma says elbowing Jack in the side.

"Ow! I'm still not the best since that fight with Pitch." Jack says rubbing his side.

"I'm sorry… Do you need your cuddly Kangaroo?" Emma says laughing.

"Stop saying… Actually I don't mind that much… He is pretty cute when he is mini-sized…"

"Oh, brother…"


	4. Meeting Santa

"How long have we been flying?" Scarlet asks almost falling asleep.

"A few hours, give or take." Emma says looking tired herself.

"We'll be there soon… Just don't fall to sleepy land." Jack says fiddling with his staff.

"How come you're not tired?" Scarlet asks guessing it was easy for him to fly around more than Emma.

"I don't know… I can control air and ice and Jack only controls one."

"I wonder that, too… Maybe since you control three elements and can heal things maybe you're not as good in a certain category. I mean I'm completely ice and that has wind it. You control fire, ice, air, and healing giving half the elements in flying."

"First of all, how do you know that? Second of all, fire can make someone fly. Third of all, you're becoming freaky with this stuff on me that I don't even know." Emma says looking ahead and scanning for something.

"I've been doing my homework? Have you?" Jack says almost laughing.

"I know for a fact you have way less time to do that in the day so either you've been giving an instant learning thing from Santa or you are freezing time and studying. Both of which are very unlikely."

"Has anyone forgotten about me?" Scarlet asked interrupting their unneeded conversation.

"I know you're there and that's why I'm looking for the workshop." Emma said smiling for the first time at Scarlet in almost a meaningless way.

"Workshop?" Scarlet asks having no idea about the topic.

"Right… You don't know about us… This is Santa's workshop… He makes toys there for kids and leaves them on Christmas."

"What's Christmas?"

"Someone needs a reality check…" Emma mumbled under her breathe.

"Just because I didn't' know about you doesn't mean I can't!" Scarlet says offended.

"I'm just saying it's strange that you never knew… Even if Pitch hates us…"

"I think we're here." Jack says as Scarlet looks ahead and sees a huge building.

"Wow!" Scarlet says breathlessly. "I've never seen anything so big!"

"If you like it out here, you'll love it in there." Jack says motioning for Emma to follow.

"Why aren't we going towards the front door?" Scarlet asks staring at the two fuzzy creatures standing at it.

"There's another way in and I won't need to deal with the yetis." Emma says.

"Do they not like you or something?" Scarlet asks.

"No… They don't like Jack and since I'm mostly like him they don't like either of us…"

"We also won't need to explain why you're with us." Jack says landing on a balcony.

"Am I a burden or something?" Scarlet asks in a softer voice as she lets go of Emma.

"Not at all… They don't like people who aren't guardians here… I'm the exception."

"I'm guessing because of Jack?"

"That and the fact that I beat Pitch up and I am not going to let some furry yetis get in my way." Emma tells Scarlet as she swings her staff around freezing one of the balcony rails.

"Jack! Emma! What an unexpected surprise!" A big man in trousers says as he walks out on to the balcony.

"AH!" Scarlet screams and runs behind Emma.

"… And who is your little friend?" The big man says looking at Scarlet.

"Let's just say Pitch is trying to get her and she's immortal, too."

"Pitch? I though he was back in his hole?"

"He apparently had a friend…" Jack says motioning towards Scarlet.

"Would you like a cookie?" The big man asks Scarlet, who just cowers more behind Emma.

"Pitch raised her and says you and the other guardians are bad and will kill her." Emma says before the man would ask why she was scared.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" The man says loud enough for the whole North Pole to hear.

"You…" Scarlet begins to say, but changes her mind.

"I'm Santa, but you can call me North." The man named North says.

"I'm Scarlet…" Scarlet tells North.

"Would you like something to drink? You look half frozen."

"Sure…" Scarlet says timidly knowing he might be trying to try her.

"Would you like a blanket, too?" North says motioning for Scarlet to take his hand.

"I guess…" Scarlet says as she slowly reaches for his hand ready to run if he shows any sign of hurting her.

"He wouldn't hurt you. He wants to help you." Emma says in a tone that would convince anybody to do something.

"If you say…" Scarlet says taking North's hand and walking with him.

"I wonder why she trusts us more than North?" Emma asks Jack.

"She did learn that we were evil."

"I mean she acts like she's hiding something or someone…"

"You're always over protective. Just let her adjust and she'll see we mean her no harm."

"I hope that's what will happen..."

"She'll be fine…" Jack says putting his staff over his shoulder and walking in.

"Sometimes I wish that he was always right…" Emma thinks to herself.

"I usually am…" Jack says back to her.

"I hate you…" Emma says getting annoyed that Jack always could hear her thoughts and walked in.

"What's this?" Scarlet asks looking at one of the elves.

"It's an elf. They help me around here." North says eating a cookie.

"Cool… How do they work?" Scarlet says picking one of them up and shaking him.

"Not like that." North says taking the elf out of her hands and placing him on the ground. "Would you like some sleep?" North says looking at her tired expression.

"Yeah…" Scarlet says looking exhausted.

"Well come on… I can let you stay in one of the rooms if you like."

"Alright…" Scarlet says following North to a room.

"This can be your room." North says opening a door which lead into a big bedroom.

"Thank you." Scarlet says walking into the room, but not turning on the light.

"Don't you want some light?" North asks from the doorway.

"I'm good… I like the darkness, since I've lived in it my whole life." Scarlet says lying down onto the bed.

"Alright…" North says closing the door behind him.


	5. The Sandman

The room North had given Scarlet was likely the one of many of the rooms in the shop. It had a lots red color to it and Scarlet liked this, but she didn't really like the green. She never liked black, but her whole life she wore it. It had been hours since she had left and she was already missing her room. Even the darkness and loneliness of the liar made her miss it. The one thing that bothered her most was that they seemed like they were hiding something. They had accepted her so easily. It was strange because her father was their worst enemy. Why would they accept her with her being an enemy because of her father? Maybe, just maybe, Jack and Emma thought she was kidnapped in a way. She did say she was reborn, but she really didn't. Another thing that bothered her that was even though North seemed nice enough, how would the others react? Who could she even trust? Jack and Emma were the only other people she had met besides her dad. Her mother had died when she was 2 and she had no memory of her. That man of sand also was considered dangerous and her father said if he even touched her she could die. Scarlet had no idea why because her father touched the sand all the time. He had cleaned up those piles of sand by touching them. Why couldn't she touch it and why hadn't this man found her until now? With this all in Scarlet's head she couldn't sleep, but the darkness helped her nerves. Scarlet decided to go out and see if they were trying to do anything to hurt her. She opened the door and looked out to see some strange figures near the balcony. One was a girl with feathers. Likely the bird girl. A giant bunny that carried some sort of curved weapons. Obviously the bunny. There was another guy who was yellow and sleeping with his head on his shoulder. He looked like the sand in her room.

"I'm telling you that she can't be the guardian of myths and legends!" North said almost shaking the room. "She must be lying to trick us and bring Pitch to our doorstep!"

"Geez, mate. The girl was said to be locked in a dark room all her life. He could have lied to her or something." The giant bunny said spinning around his boomerangs.

"She seems like a sweet girl…" Emma started to say.

"I can't find any baby teeth for her!" The bird lady said flying around the room with smaller versions of herself.

"As I was saying…" Emma started again.

"They're going to keep interrupting you… Since you're not a guardian, they try to avoid you."

"Coming from the boy who was on the naughty list his whole life!" Emma yelled at Jack looking like she would punch him at any minute.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Scarlet asked walking out of the shadows.

"Not at all… We were just discussing some things, mate." The giant bunny said looking like the dumbest liar in the world.

"Sandy… Hey, Sandy… Wake up…" North said nudging the sandman with his arm.

The man of sand starts to wake up and stares right at Scarlet.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asks landing back on the ground.

Sandy just keeps starring at Scarlet as if knowing she was Pitch's daughter.

"Is the chubby guy ok?" Scarlet asks jumping over the railing.

"He looks mesmerized." Jack said poking the yellow guy with his staff.

"Hello?" Scarlet says waving her hand at the man of sand. "Are you ok?"

The man of sand shakes his head as if Scarlet's words woke him up.

"Why aren't you?" Scarlet says kneeling down eye to eye with the man, but being cautious in case her father was right about her dying.

An image of sand appears above the man's head, but looked like a question mark.

"Why is he doing that?" Scarlet says looking over at the others.

"He can't talk… Guess it's his traits." Emma says shrugging her shoulders.

"What are you asking then?" Scarlet asks the guy made of sand.

Another image appears that looks like an exclamation point and the man of sand stands back away from Scarlet.

"I'm not going to hurt you…" Scarlet says putting out her hand forgetting about what her father said.

The sandman looked at her hand then up at Scarlet to try and say something.

"It's ok." Scarlet said looking at the man knowing for some reason he was scared of her because her father was the king of fear.

The man shakes his head and takes another step back.

"Do you not like handshakes?" Scarlet asks noticing it wasn't this, but wanted to seem like she didn't know why.

The man shook head and stares at her if asking if she knows that it was dangerous.

"I can see your fear… I was afraid of you guys my whole life… Now I find you are scared of me…"

The man shakes his head as saying that wasn't it.

"If it's not me you're scared of then why are you scared?"

"I think he thinks Pitch did something to you and doesn't know if to trust you." Jack says seeming like he knew everything.

Scarlet gives him a glare that would have killed him if looks could kill.

"I'm just saying…" Jack says as he puts his hands up defensively.

"So why are you scared of me?" Scarlet turns her attention back to the little sandman.

He shakes his head and points to her as if saying he wasn't scared of her, but that she should be scared of him.

"Why should I fear you?" Scarlet says almost amazed thinking her father was right.

The man takes a bit of sand and sprinkles it on her hand.

"Ow!" Scarlet yelps and steps back as she looks at her hand then at the man, who looked as feared as she was.

"What did he do to her?" Emma says looking like she was going to kill sandman.

"I think he doesn't mean to…" North says stroking his beard.

"Frosty. Give her some ice." The giant bunny says almost pushing Jack into Scarlet.

As Jack was putting ice over her hand the sand on her hand started to turn black then back to yellow and repeating.

"Guys…" Jack says in and alarmed voice the same time as Scarlet sees it. "The sand is turning black."

"Black?" North says almost knocking the bunny over while plowing to see.

"What… What's going on?" Scarlet asked in a scared kid's voice not knowing what was happening.

"It looks like Pitch gave you the power to turn Sandy's sand black…" North says looking up at Scarlet making sure she wasn't faking being scared.

"What does that mean?" Scarlet says looking at Sandy who was likely the only one who knew.

An array of images appeared over his head, but most were blurred.

"How… Why does it turn black?"

"Pitch uses Sandy's dream sand to make nightmares and haunt kids' dreams and give them fear." Emma says walking next to Tooth and leaning on her staff that had red, blue, and white light showing throughout it.

"I've never had a bad dream…" Scarlet says looking at Sandy. "I've never had a good dream till a day ago."

When she said that Sandy formed an exclamation point over his head and formed a sand ball in his hand.

"What are you…?" Scarlet started to say, but the sand hit her and she fell to sleep.


	6. Black Cat

"At least the sand isn't black anymore…"

"She's asleep. Do you expect it to work?"

"Yeah… It was already black in her sleep and the dream kept turning black then yellow… Now it's turning black…"

"Guys… Do you not see the thing in plain view! The gem in the necklace turns blue when there is black sand and red when there is yellow."

"Maybe he cursed it or something?"

"Just take it off of her."

"Is it the necklace, Sandy?"

…

"Does it only affect her if she's wearing it?"

…

"Bunny… Hide it…"

"Finally, mate. I've been waiting ages."

…

"Look! She's waking up."

Scarlet looks around to see everyone starring at her except the bunny that wasn't there.

"What happened?" Scarlet says trying to lean up.

"Sandy put you to sleep… and you have been tied to the bed if you didn't notice."

"Why?" Scarlet says pulling on the enormous belts wrapped around her hands and ankles.

"Safety precaution…?"

"Why would you need that? I'm not dangerous." Scarlet says looking around the faces to see which one would be in danger.

"You can turn his sand black. If you touch him you could accidentally kill him."

"That makes total sense…" Scarlet says sarcastically.

"Great… That was what I thought!" North says.

"North… She's being sarcastic. I said that when some yetis through me through your globe portal." Jack said looking over at North.

"Oh…" North says looking stupidly at the ground.

"Can someone please let me out of these things?" Scarlet says looking over at Emma.

"We have no proof she would hurt him…" Emma says trying to back up her new friend.

"Pitch raised her." North says noisily.

"Pitch locked her up in a dark room." Emma says giving North a glare that would scare almost anyone.

"Did I…?" The giant bunny says as a hole appears below North and he falls in.

"How many times have you done that to North?" Jack says poking the bunny's head.

"Meow?" A cat meows and scares everyone half to death.

"What was that?" Emma asks looking around gripping her staff.

"Shadow?" Scarlet says looking up.

"Meow?" The cat meows again and goes under the door.

"Come here, kitty, kitty."

"Meow!" The cat jumps into the air and onto the bed where Scarlet was.

"Is that your cat?" Emma asks letting up on the grip of her staff.

"It's Shadow…" Scarlet starts to say and Shadow rubs himself against her face.

"He's made of black sand?" Emma asks looking at the cat.

"Yes, but for some reason he hates Pitch… He never ever listens to him and helps me escape the liar once in a while." Scarlet says and Shadow goes under the covers and undoes the belts holding her hands and Scarlet leans up.

"He seems like a real cat…" Jack says after freezing the bunny's ears.

"Stop freezing his ears." Emma says putting her hand on the bunny's ears and the ice melts.

"He always was my best friend…" Scarlet says petting Shadow after he had undone the belts at her ankles.

"Are you sure he's completely loyal… to you?" Emma asks sitting in a chair.

"I'm positive… If he was on my dad's side he wouldn't have helped me all those times. He actually has emotions."

A question mark appears above Sandy's head.

"I think my mom's necklace attracts him to me, but I don't know…" Scarlet says noticing they are staring at her. "Is something…? Where's the necklace?" Scarlet says looking around and Shadow jumps into Sandy's hand.

"Meow!" Shadow meows and looks at Scarlet annoyed.

"Sorry… But where is the necklace?" Scarlet says noticing Shadow was in Sandy's arms.

Sandy nods his head towards the bunny.

"Bunny? Where is my necklace?"

"Uh… It sort of… uh… had some evil things in it…" Bunny says putting his ears down.

"And?"

"I had to put it somewhere else…"

"What was wrong with it?"

"It contained Pitch's evil energy and made Sandy's dream sand turn into nightmares." Emma says drawing a frost design on the wall.

"Can someone get me and Bunnymund out of here?" North asks while trying to push himself away from Bunnymund.

"Why didn't you just ask?" Scarlet says snapping her fingers and Bunnymund and North start levitating out of the hole.

"You can control gravity?" Jack asks looking at Scarlet almost fearful and excitedly.

"No… I can make things levitate, but never could figure it out using myself." Scarlet says snapping her fingers again and Bunnymund and North fall to the ground.

"Thanks…" North says fixing his trousers and red jacket.

"Welcome." Scarlet says looking over at Bunnymund, then to Sandy. "Is there something wrong with Sandy?" Scarlet asks Bunnymund, who was staring at Sandy.

"The cat is made of black sand, right?"

"Yeah…?"

"If Sandy is touching him he should be turning into yellow sand."

"His feet and eyes are yellow. The tip of his tail is, too." Scarlet says looking at Shadow cuddling in Sandy's arms.

"I wonder how he found us…" North says looking at the black cat curiously.

"He likes to stick close to me… He can fly and sense me."

"I think the kangaroo does the same thing to me…" Jack says laughing.

"I'm a bunny!" Bunnymund says in an angry voice.

"You sure do look like one, then." Jack says back at Bunnymund.

"Shut it, Frostbite!"

"Frostbite? That all you got?"

"Would you two stop your old lady bickering and get along!" Scarlet says pushing them apart.


	7. Hallucinations

"Why are you telling me to be quiet? I'm being a good boy…" Jack says acting innocent.'

"I have two things against you… One… You both are being mean to each other… Two… I know you hold the record on the Naughty list."

"Emma!" Jack almost screams at her.

"It's not her fault you are on the naughty list."

"Ugh…" Jack says crossing his arms.

"And bunny…"

"Please don't hurt me!" Bunnymund pleads to Scarlet, who looks at him confused.

"Why would I hurt you?" Scarlet says as everyone starts laughing.

"You always look evil at me…"

"No… That's Jack… You're on top…"

"Did you hear that!?"

"Of the I hate you list..."

"What?" Bunnymund puts his ears down as Jack laughs even harder.

"You are always in a grumpy mood… You should be more like Jack, but less annoying…"

"Hey!" Jack says as he stops laughing.

"The truth hurts… Doesn't it?"

"Meow!" Shadow jumps from Sandy's arms and runs out under the door and there is a big commotion.

"Holy Christmas!" North yells and runs out the door.

"I'll go help…" Jack says flying out the door.

"Jack! Wait up!" Emma says teleporting to the door.

"Woah!" Bunnymund says and takes a step back. "I'm never going to get use to that…"

"You better soon because I'm not leaving." Emma says teleporting somewhere else.

"I better get ready for Easter…" Bunnymund says and he taps his foot against the ground and a hole appears. "See ya, mate." Bunnymund salutes Scarlet then jumps into the hole.

"Weird…" Scarlet says turning to the bird lady.

"Why can't I find your baby teeth?"

"They were destroyed…"

"Destroyed?" The bird lady says looking like she would faint. "What about your memories?"

"I'm alright…" Scarlet says putting a hand on her shoulder and then there is a loud crash.

"I'll go help before Jack breaks something…" The bird lady says flying out of the room sadly.

"I wonder why Shadow ran out of the room…" Scarlet says sitting on the bed and looking around the room. "I still have that feeling of being watched…" Scarlet thinks studying a closet that had flower designs all over it. "I might as well see if there is anything I can wear." Scarlet says getting up and walking to the closet and opening it. "Great… Green… There's a red one." Scarlet says pulling out a red dress that looked about her size. "Why is there a dress my size, though...?" She says as she closes the closet and walks into something. "What did I walk into?" She looks around sees nothing in her way. "That's strange…" Scarlet says walking to the door and closing it. "I guess I'm just thinking and stopping myself…" She says as she slips the dress on over her and it surprisingly is a perfect fit. "At least I'm safe here…"

"Ruff!" Something barks and Shadow goes under the door.

"What's wrong?" Scarlet says as a black dog goes under the door. "Woah! Down!" Scarlet says as the dog jumps up onto the bed and lies down. "Where did you come from?"

"Meow!" Shadow says and his back goes up.

"No… He might be a friend…" Scarlet says as the dog sniffs the cat's nose.

"Where did they go?" North says near the door.

"The cat is fine, but where is the dog?" Emma says likely on one of the tables because a yeti is yelling.

"Oh no… They think the dog is evil…" Scarlet thinks to herself. "The dog looks nice…" Scarlet says looking back at the dog that is lying on his back with his paws in the air. "Cute…" Scarlet says getting off the bed and opening the door and this time really walking into someone that looked exactly like her father and Scarlet screams.

"I'm not here to hurt you." The voice says and Scarlet notices it was Jack.

"Why… Pitch…"

"Pitch isn't here…" Jack says kneeling down to Scarlet because she fell.

"Then why did I see him … and… and…"

"You're hallucinating… I'm Jack and Pitch isn't here."

"Then how did I walk into someone if no one is there I the room?"

"Hallucinations can make physical damage to the person who is seeing them."

"Why am I having them?"

"It's likely because you're not use to being away from Pitch so long and are having nightmares of him."

"I've never had a nightmare…"


	8. Colorful Eyes

"Is the black dog in here?" Jack asks looking up seeing the black cat, but not anything else because the room was so dark.

"Yes. He is very nice. It's like black sand animals… except dad's horses… are attracted to me." Scarlet says as the dog and cat jump down from the bed.

"I hope that's a good thing…" Jack says noticing the animals' eyes are glowing yellow as the dog rubs against his legs. "Their eyes re glowing yellow…?"

"They are?" Scarlet says looking at her cat and the dog and sure enough… They were.

"I wonder…?" Jack looks up at Scarlet and stares at her face.

"Is something wrong?" She says looking Jack in the eye.

"Your…" Jack looks away for a second then looks back. "Never mind…"

"What was it?" Scarlet says as her cat jumps up onto her shoulder.

"I thought your eyes were glowing yellow, but I think I was just seeing that because the animals' eyes were." Jack says petting the dog.

"Oh no… I forgot my eyes glow yellow in the dark…" Scarlet thinks to herself. "Yeah… It likely was just that…" She says not convincingly, but Jack doesn't notice.

"For a second I thought you were Pitch." Jack says laughing.

"I'm definitely not Pitch! He hates red and I don't think he's a lady!" Scarlet says laughing because it was sort of funny.

"He sure screams like one." Jack says between laughs.

"He does wear a dress!" Scarlet says as Emma comes over.

"What's so funny?" Emma asks not caring that the dog was with Jack.

"I thought she was Pitch for a second…"

"That's funny, how?" Emma says crossing her arms thinking that if it really was him, then he was so stupid to laugh.

"We started making jokes about that…" Jack says standing up and the dog whines.

"Meow?" Shadow meows and leaps off Scarlet's shoulder and onto Emma's.

"What if it was really Pitch? What would you do then?"

"I'd keep laughing." Jack says smirking.

"Oh you little…" Emma raises her fist to punch Jack, but Scarlet grabs her arm and stops her.

"Don't hurt him!" Scarlet says and her eyes turn bright red.

"Ok…?" Emma puts her fist down and studies Scarlet and her eyes turn back to grey.

"Jack gave me that same look, when he thought I was Pitch… What is it now?" Scarlet asks noticing Emma's stare.

"Your eyes turned red and then back to normal when I put my fist down…" Emma says looking down at the dog that was giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Red? My eyes never turn color… Once in a while blue, but other than that nothing…" Scarlet says and looks like she is thinking. "My eyes never turn red…? Why are they turning red?"

"What cha' thinking?" Jack says noticing Scarlet is thinking.

"I'm thinking why they are turning red…"

"Speaking of strange… Why is the dog here?" Emma says taking a step back from the dog that was still puppy eyeing her.

"He is likely like Shadow… Shadow showed up one day and loved me at first sight."

"You're a pet magnet sort of speak…" Emma says as Shadow plays with her hair.

"Yep!" Scarlet says petting the dog and he jumps up and starts licking her.

"So… You said you can control myths and legends… so… What can you do?" Emma says and Shadow claws her neck playing with a piece of her hair, but it quickly heals.

"I can't really do much… I can make things levitate, but other than that I don't know… I've been cooped up all my life."

"You want to have a snowball fight? I mean you might discover something." Jack says looking at Emma with a pleading face.

"Sure, but how do you play?"

"You take some snow and form it into a ball then throw it at people. Like this…" Jack says forming a snowball from out of nowhere and throwing it at Emma's face.

"Ugh..." Emma teleports and it goes flying and hits Sandy in the back of the head.

"Oops…" Jack shrugs and gives Sandy a nervous wave.

An image appears above Sandy's head and it looks like the moon.

"Oh… The Man in the Moon wants us…" Emma says thinking that he might finally make her a guardian.

"It's not likely…" Jack says out loud.

"Then why would Sandy make a moon?" Scarlet says looking at Jack.

"She was thinking he would make her a guardian."

"Oh…" Scarlet says then starts thinking. "I hope this 'Man' doesn't reveal anything on me."

"I'll go get North and Tooth Emma says and teleports over to North and Tooth.

"I'll go start the lights for Bunny…" Jack says flying over to a control panel.

"Alone…" Scarlet says and looks to see what was going on with the globe.

"I guess the lights are just little things…" Scarlet says and jumps onto the rail and slides down and almost loses her balance, but Sandy catches her.

"Thanks, Sandy…" Scarlet says regaining her balance.

An image appears above Sandy's head that looks like a moon.

"Emma's getting North and Tooth and Jack is getting the Bunny." Scarlet says knowing that is what Sandy was asking.

"Is Manny calling?" North says walking over to the rest of the group."

"Well… I don't know who Manny is, but the moon is calling… I think…"


	9. Friend or Foe

"What's troubling you old friend?" North asks as the moon crosses into an opening in the ceiling.

"I bet he's telling us about Pitch…" Bunnymund said.

Some light shines in it looks like Pitch and then a girl that didn't look like Scarlet.

"He didn't have another daughter? Who is this girl?" Scarlet thinks.

"Scarlet?" Jack asks and looks at her.

"It's not me…" Scarlet says shrugging her shoulders.

"What do you want us to do?" North asks the moon or Manny.

Another light beam hits a circle in the floor and a crystal comes up.

"Another guardian?" Bunnymund says crossing his arms. "Just don't be Greta…"

Three girls appear in the crystal. One was Emma and the other two no one knew.

"Finally…" Emma says putting her arms behind her head bored.

"Who are these girls?" Tooth asks looking at them with interest.

The light beam stops and the crystal disappears.

"One of those girls looks like me…" Scarlet thinks to herself. "I can't just become a guardian… I haven't earned it… If I'm a guardian and tell them I'm Pitch's daughter they'll freak and think Manny made a mistake, but he sort of did… I need to leave." Scarlet turns to run, but Sandy was standing there.

A question mark appears above Sandy's head.

"I need to go…" Scarlet whispers and goes around Sandy.

An exclamation point appears above Sandy's head and he tugs on North's arm.

"What is it, Sandy?"

An image of an arrow appears above his head that points toward the door.

"What?" Emma sees the arrow and not Scarlet who was running in the shadows.

The black cat appears above his head.

"The cat has left?" Emma says noticing the cat was on the top of the globe.

Sandy shakes his head.

"Who…? Scarlet!" Emma screams and Scarlet trips over an elf, making a loud crash.

"Ow…" Scarlet says rubbing her head then noticing the guardians had seen her. "I… Let me go…" She says standing up.

"Are you going to Pitch!?" Bunnymund says and his smile turns upside down.

"No… Leave me alone!" Scarlet says and the dog and cat start growling.

"What the…?" Jack hears the animals and then they jump off the globe and run towards Scarlet.

"Scarlet! He will hurt you!" Emma yells as the animals start running in circles around Scarlet.

"What are you doing?" Scarlet says as she struggles to keep her balance.

"They're going to teleport her!" Emma says and teleports behind Scarlet and grabs her when the sand covers them.

"Emma!" Jack yells shooting ice at the sand, but it dies down and seeps through the floor.

"They're gone."

…

"What happened?" Emma leans up and Scarlet is still in her arms. "Scarlet! Where are we?" Emma says in an angry voice, but Scarlet doesn't respond. "This isn't funny…" Emma says noticing Scarlet is knocked out. "Oh…" Emma stands up with Scarlet in her arms and notices it is snowing. "Man…" Emma says as she flies up into the sky and is surrounded by snow and land. "Great… We're…" Emma starts to say as Scarlet wakes up.

"What…?" Scarlet says as notices she is in midair.

"Don't worry… I've." Emma couldn't finish her sentence because Scarlet had kicked her in the chest.

"Let me go!" Scarlet's says and her eyes turn red again.

"You'll fall!" Emma says flinching in pain from the blow.

"No… I… WON'T!" Scarlet screams and a high sonic echo thrusts Emma backwards making Emma let go of Scarlet.

"What are you doing!?" Emma says noticing Scarlet is flying in the air.

"You are trying to hurt me!" Scarlet says and black sand comes out of one of her hands and the other is yellow.

"I'm your friend! I was trying to save you!" Emma yells noticing the yellow sand.

"You're not HELPING! Another sonic echo comes from Scarlet and Emma is knocked into a tree and falls to the ground with no attempt to get up from the blow or even stop herself form falling.

"Scarlet!" Jack yells and shoots ice at her.

"Leave me alone!" Scarlet says dodging the attack.

"You hurt Emma!" Jack screams and charges Scarlet head on.

"She hurt ME!" Scarlet screams and Jack is knocked backwards.

…

Sandy flies in an airplane that disappears when he sees Scarlet and streams of sand come from both of his hands.

"She as some sort of sonic echo or something…" Jack says hovering next to Sandy.

A question mark appears above Sandy's head and he stares at Scarlet seeing the yellow sand.

"Go away!" Scarlet screams, but they don't go anywhere.

"Is that dream sand?" Jack asks recognizing the yellow sand in Scarlet's right hand.

Sandy nods his head then motions for Jack to go away and points down to Emma who was lying on the ground in pain.

"It's your funeral… again…" Jack remarks and glides down to Emma.

Sandy turns to face Scarlet again who was looking in bad shape for no damage.

"Go away!" Scarlet screams and one of her eyes turn black.

Sandy shakes his head and whips one of the sand whips at her and barely missing her.

"Squeak!" Baby Tooth flies between Sandy and Scarlet stopping the battle.

"Baby Tooth?" Scarlet asks and her black eye turns blue.

A question mark appears above Sandy's head as Tooth flies up to Sandy not knowing what Baby Tooth was doing.

"You're going to get it, mate!" Bunnymund yells tossing one of his boomerangs and hitting Scarlet in the back of the head and Scarlet's eyes turn red again.

"Squeak!" Baby Tooth is grabbed by Scarlet and is getting squeezed tightly in Scarlet's hand.

"Baby Tooth!" Tooth yells in panic not wanting to attack in case Scarlet would get angered enough to kill Baby Tooth.

"Squeak!" Baby Tooth squeals and looks at Scarlet in a pleading matter and Scarlet lets go off her with tears written all over her face.

"What have I done!?" Scarlet screams and her eyes turn bright blue.

"She's still dangerous!" Bunnymund yells at Sandy and Tooth who were watching Scarlet is concern and fear.

"Squeak?" Baby Tooth flies up to Scarlet and puts her hands on Scarlet's cheek.

"Leave me alone..." Scarlet says and Shadow and the black dog appear from the ground and start circling Scarlet and Baby Tooth.

"Don't let her get away!" Bunnymund yells and throws a boomerang at the mass of black sand, but they disappear and the boomerang returns to Bunnymund.

"Krigey…"


	10. Storm

"Squeak!" Baby Tooth nudges Scarlet who is sitting on the ground crying.

"Go away… I'll just hurt you more…"

"Squeak!" Baby Tooth is grabbed by Shadow and gets shaken around.

"Stop that!" Scarlet yells as Shadow drops Baby Tooth.

"Meow?" Shadow meows at Scarlet and hisses at Baby Tooth.

"Are you ok?" Scarlet says picking up Baby Tooth.

"Squeak…" Baby Tooth tries to fly, but her right wing had been bent.

"Your wing…" Scarlet says with tears running down her face. "Let me help…" Scarlet says as she straightens Baby Tooth's wing.

"Ruff?" The dog corners Shadow and Shadow tries to scratch him.

"Grr…" Scarlet says and they both stop fighting. "Is that better?"

"Squeak!" Baby Tooth tries to fly and flies out of Scarlet's hands a bit dazed, but fine.

"You're…" Scarlet starts to say, but hears someone scream behind her.

"Grr…" The dog starts to growl at the girl who appears to be 13 years old.

"No!" Scarlet motions for the dog to stop growling.

"Are you ok?" Scarlet says knowing the girl couldn't see her, but says anyway and Scarlet's eyes turn grey.

"Don't hurt me!" The girl screams and runs off.

"She can see me?" Scarlet's eyes go wide in confusion and thought.

"Squeak!" Baby Tooth squeals and starts to tug on Scarlet's dress.

"What is it?" Scarlet says pulling her dress away from Baby Tooth.

"Baby Tooth points to the girl then herself and Scarlet.

"What are you trying to say?" Scarlet says as Baby Tooth flies after the girl.

"Wait!" Scarlet yells and flies after Baby Tooth.

"Somebody help!" The girl says and trips over a tree's root.

"Squeak!" Baby Tooth flies over to the girl and puts her hands on her forehead.

"Get away!" The girl says backing into Scarlet.

"We're not going to hurt you…" Scarlet says knowing the girl could hear her.

"Why do you want me?" The girl says as the Shadow and the dog block her escape.

"You can see me?" Scarlet says staring at the girl remembering her from somewhere.

"You… You're the boogeyman's daughter!" The girl says and the winds start to pick up.

"I am, but how would you know that?" Scarlet says because no one believes in her.

"I… I saw you with him…"

"When did you see me? A day or two ago?"

"Yes… You flew off screaming…"

"You believe in the boogeyman, but not the guardians?"

"I only believe in the Tooth fairy…" The girl says almost crying.

"That's why you didn't see Jack or Emma… You don't believe in them…"

"Are you talking about Jack Frost?" The girl says thinking about the name.

"Yes… Him and his… well… twin, Emma saved me from him… That's why I was flying…"

"You're saying they're real?" The girl studies Scarlet still looking frightened.

"They are… So are Santa, Sandman, and the Easter bunny." Scarlet says as lightning strikes at tree and it catches on fire.

"AH!" The girl screams and runs off.

"Stop!" Scarlet says flying after the girl, but the girl was nowhere to be seen.

"Squeak!" Baby Tooth shrieks and flies off after something.

"Slow down!" Scarlet yells at Baby Tooth and the girl.

"AH!" The girl screams as lightning appears and strikes her.

"Oh gosh!" Scarlet yells through the rain and flies over to the girl.

"Squeak!" Baby Tooth squeaks as the girl's hair turns red with strips of yellow throughout it.

"How…?" Scarlet looks into the sky and sees the moon looking down on them. "Manny…" Scarlet grumbles and shocks run through her hand. "Ow! Scarlet shrieks and takes her hand off the girl's head.

"Meow?" Shadow and the dog run over to Scarlet.

"I hope her name is Sparky…" Scarlet mumbles to herself joking.

"Ugh…" The girl leans up and looks around.

"Your name is Storm…" A voice echoes through the forest.

"Very fitting…" Scarlet says looking at the girl who stares back at her.

"Who are you?" Storm asks.

"I'm Scarlet? You were just running away from me?" Scarlet asks thinking what is going on?

"I'm Storm…" Storm stands up and Scarlet stares at her in confusion.

"You don't remember me?" Scarlet says still staring at the girl.

"No… I don't know you…" Storm says confused.

"Well… You did…" Scarlet says then remembers that sometimes when Manny gives you life, you can't remember who you were or anything from the past.

"Were we friends…"

"Uh… Yeah…" Scarlet says knowing if she said no then the girl might not trust her.

"Then we can still be friends?" Storm says as she holds at her hand to help Scarlet up.

"Sure…" Scarlet says grabbing the girl's hand and thousands of volts shoot through her. "Ow!" Scarlet lets go of Storm's hand and Shadow hisses at Storms.

"Are you ok?" Storm reaches to help Scarlet, but Scarlet scoots away from her reach.

"You… You can control lightning and you just shocked me…" Scarlet says feeling the electricity running through her arm.

"I'm sorry…" Storm looks down at the ground ashamed of hurting Scarlet.

"It's ok…" Scarlet says as Baby Tooth pulls on Scarlet's hair.

"Who's your little friend?" Storm asks looking at Baby Tooth.

"She's Baby Tooth…" Scarlet says brushing Baby Tooth away from her hair.

"Why is she named Baby Tooth?"

"She's one of Tooth's fairies at looks like a mini of her."

"Who's Tooth?"

"Can I explain later…?"

"I guess…" Storm says staring at Shadow and the dog.

"The cat is Shadow… and the dog doesn't have a name."

"Would you like the name Sparky?" Storm says petting the dog.

"Ruff!" The dog jumps up and tackles Storm in kisses.

"I guess that's a yes…" Scarlet says laughing.

"Great… Just get him off of me!"


	11. Powerful Foes

"I wonder why Manny picked you…" Scarlet said after getting Sparky off of Storm.

"Who is Manny?" Storm asked petting Sparky.

"He is the moon. If you are special and you die he saves you."

"I can't remember who I am… How am I supposed to know why he picked me?"

"I think I have an idea, but I'm not sure."

"What is it?"

"You had the energy to move on… Sort of like lightning… You are made of energy."

"Cool… May I ask you though…?"

"What do you want to know?"

"How do you know all of this? I mean you were surprised that you could see me…"

"Well… Only people Manny made can see you or unless someone believes in you?"

"You died?"

"Not exactly…"

"So you believed in me?"

"I'm the daughter of an immortal being and he is like that… You could only see me before you died because you believed in him."

"Why does that affect you?"

"I'm part of him… Anyone who believes in him believes in me."

"I'm guessing he was a nice guy? He was believed in."

"He actually isn't… He is likely the worst person in the world…" Scarlet turns her head to look away from her new friend.

"Are you like him?"

"No… He hurts people… I never did anything to hurt anyone of purpose… or at least in my right mind…"

"Then he doesn't define you. You define yourself. You can be rewritten."

"Thanks, but you really shouldn't be happy to know me…"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"If you knew why you'd be in grave danger…"

"Of what?"

"The…"

"Squeak!" Baby Tooth squeals and flies up to Tooth.

"That…" Scarlet finishes her sentence.

"You better not have of hurt her!" Tooth yells as Sandy and Jack fly up next to her.

"Who are you?" Storm asks noticing they didn't look that friendly towards Scarlet.

"We are the Guardians... Protector of the children." A figure says behind Storm.

"Why do you want to hurt my friend?" Storm asks and the clouds above start swirling.

"She hurt Emma!" Jack says shooting ice at Scarlet, but missing.

"She… Stop accusing her because of her father!" Storm yells and lightning strikes around her.

"Her father?" Tooth says in shock.

"He raised me… He's not my father…"

"He doesn't define her! Evil or not! You can't say it's her fault who raised her!"

"She isn't what you think!" The tall figure says and a boomerang flies at Scarlet.

"Stop!" Storm yells and lightning forms a force field around her and Scarlet.

"I'm guessing she is the new guardian?" North says and points to Storm.

"She's not the same person… She looks very young… Too young…" Bunnymund says as his boomerang flies back into his hand. (Paw)

"At least we know she is an enemy." Jack shooting ice at the shield, but it burns up on contact.

"You are trying to hurt my friend!" Storm says shooting a lightning bolt at Jack.

"She's just energetic… Isn't she?" Jack says moving out of the way.

"ENOUGH!" Scarlet screams and the force field breaks.

"What are you doing!?" Storm says looking at her friend offended.

"I know I hurt Emma… I wasn't trying to, but I was just mad…" Scarlet says looking down at the ground hoping they would forgive her.

"Then why didn't you help her!?" Jack yells in anger.

"I told you! I wasn't thinking! I was upset thinking I'd hurt you and… I did…"

"Why didn't you say something?" North says in a hopeful voice.

"I was one of those girls… I was scared that you wouldn't accept me…" Scarlet says almost crying.

"Why wouldn't we?" North says with concern written all over his face.

"If I told you… You wouldn't want to even know me… You'd hunt me down and kill me!" Scarlet says and her eyes turn a faint yellow.

"What would make us do that?" North says convincingly.

"I can't tell you… I just can't…" Scarlet says in a fearful voice.

Sandy forms an exclamation point and points at the sky that had clouds swirling around.

"I think the little yellow guy is right… It's awful weather out today and it just got worse…" Storm says and her eyes look like they had sparks in them.

"Oh Krigey…" Bunnymund says noticing the forming tornado.

"I think the kangaroo is right…" Jack says not caring about what bunny would say.

"Then go away!" Storm yells and the tornado spins faster and faster.

"Grr…" Sparky growls and sparks fly off his tail.

"I think the old dog learned some new tricks." Jack says joking.

"Let's go!" North says and everyone except Bunnymund hops into the sleigh.

"I think my…" Bunnymund starts to say, but is grabbed by North and throw in the back.

"Buckle up!" North shouts as he whips the reindeers' reigns.

"Carrots!" Bunnymund cries as they take off.

"Weather for today: Dark." Scarlet says looking up as they fly away.

"Meow!" Shadow runs off with his tail between his legs.

"Shadow…?" Scarlet looks over to Storm and Sparky and notices they both have intense lightning coming off of them. "What are you doing!?" Scarlet yells and lightning strikes a tree.

"They…!" Storm yells more, but the winds muffle her voice.

"They are not enemies! They only were attacking because I attacked them first!"

"You lied to me!" Storm yells and lightning strikes near Scarlet.

"I didn't lie to you!" Scarlet yells in confusion.

"I thought you were my friend!" Storm yells and a lightning barricade surrounds Scarlet.

"I am! What is wrong with you!?" Scarlet yells getting zapped by one of the bolts.

"I can tell you…" Pitch says as he walks out of the shadows.

"What have you done to her!?" Scarlet yells.

"Nothing… Under her skin she is evil!"

"I know you did something and whatever it is you're going to pay for it!" Scarlet screams and the lightning barricade breaks, but reforms in a matter of seconds.

"Feisty aren't you? I can fix that…" Pitch says shooting a night stone at Scarlet.

"No you can't!" Scarlet yells and grabs the night stone.

"How did you?" Pitch looks at her surprised.

"I may have told you everything I know… But I might not have told you everything!" Scarlet yells at the night stone turns into dream sand.

"Storm!" Pitch hollers and Storm holds her hand out towards Scarlet.

"I'm your friend!" Scarlet yells before Storm launches the lightning at her and she falls to the ground.

"Are you sure about that?"


	12. We're Friends, Right?

"Meow?" Shadow meows and nudges Scarlet's face.

"…Go away…" Scarlet says half awake.

"Meow!" Shadow meows and bites Scarlet's nose.

"Storm!" Scarlet jerks up remembering his meow and then winces in pain.

"Meow?" Shadow purrs and lies down on the bed studying Scarlet.

"Where am I?" Scarlet says as her eyes adjust to the light. "My room?" Scarlet says getting up noticing the burns on her chest. "I'm guessing it wasn't all a dream…" Scarlet says leaning against her wall and cracking the door.

"Meow?" Shadow meows as if telling her it was no use.

"I see the nightmares… There must be hundreds or at least a lot…" Scarlet says and slips down against the cool wall.

"Neigh…" One of the guards neigh and hooves walk away.

"I don't think… I know what I can do!" Scarlet says grabbing Shadow and he squirms from the sudden movement. "I need you to distract them for a second then… then I can escape…" Scarlet catches her breathe and realizes that the burns must have got her worse than she thought.

"Meow!" Shadow jumps from her arms and claws one of the nightmares.

"Neigh!" The nightmare shakes its leg and tries to get Shadow off.

"Thanks…" Scarlet runs out the door and only gets a few feet before nightmares surround her.

"Let me through!" Scarlet yells and one of the nightmares that were touching her turn into dream sand.

"Neigh?" Some of the horses back up.

"That has never happened before…" Scarlet says to herself. "Let me through!"

"Neigh!" The horses back far up and look in fear of her.

"Go!" Scarlet reaches to some of the nightmares and they take off in fear.

"Meow!" Shadow runs over to Scarlet and hisses at the nightmare he had clawed.

"Go on!" Scarlet says walking through the nightmares as they back off and cower away from her.

"Ruff!" Sparky's bark echoes through the hall and the nightmares turn and run.

"Oh no…" Scarlet says as she gets against the wall and looks almost invisible because the dress wasn't on her anymore and only the hoodie and black slacks were on her.

"What is it?" Storm turns the corner and looks down the hall.

"Please don't see me…" Scarlet thinks to herself.

"Where are all the guards?" Storm says walking down the hall and passing by Scarlet.

"Thank father for this trait…" Scarlet says to herself and slides down the hall towards the exit.

"Ruff!" Sparky barks and looks up at Scarlet.

"Go…" Scarlet whispers to Sparky.

"Ruff!" Sparky runs down the hall after Storm.

"Thanks for being on my side…" Scarlet says softly knowing Sparky would hear and then goes towards the command room.

"I know that!" Pitch's voice shouts from the command room.

"Dang… He's in there." Scarlet thinks to herself and listens in hoping she would be able to find out something useful before sliding out.

"Emma is hurt and they haven't found that other girl… If they find her then my plan won't work… You!" Pitch points at one of the guards. "Go make sure the girl can't get discovered by one of them!"

"He must be talking about the other girl that is going to be a guardian…" Scarlet thinks slipping into the exit and climbs out.

"Meow?" Shadow meows and runs behind a tree.

"Good idea… We can find her and protect her from father…" Scarlet says getting behind the tree as the nightmare shoots out of the liar and flies towards a house in Burgess.

"Squeak!" Baby Tooth squeals behind Scarlet.

"Baby Tooth?" Scarlet turns around to see Baby Tooth and a few other tooth fairies flying around her, but none of the guardians. "Are you here to help me?" Scarlet asks knowing they were likely going to help her out of the liar.

"Squeak!" Baby Tooth squeaks then nods.

"I think we can find that other guardian… The one that was standing next to me in the crystal…"

"Meow!" Shadow meows flying in the air impatiently.

"If you are then follow us." Scarlet says starting to fly after Shadow and then notices that there was frost on the trees that weren't there before.

"Jack?" Scarlet says in a fearful voice of what he might do to her.

"Wrong person…" Emma says stepping out from the brush.

"Phew… If you were... Uh… You're not here to hurt me right?" Scarlet says remembering she had hurt Emma.

"Nope… I heal quickly, but Jack is way to overprotective… I also would like to find that girl… Same side I'm guessing?"

"We better hurry and make sure that nightmare wouldn't hurt her… I'd hate to have her get hurt for almost no reason…"

"Agreed…" Emma says and shoots off after Shadow with the Tooth fairies close behind.

"Wait up! I can't fly that fast!" Scarlet says trying to keep up with Emma.

"Would you like some help?" Emma says flying back to Scarlet and grabbing her by the side.

"Yes… Ow! Don't touch me there!" Scarlet says pushing away from Emma.

"Did I burn you?" Emma says knowing she had her air powers on.

"Storm shot me… Good times… Good times..." Scarlet says sarcastically.

"Here… I can heal it…" Emma puts her hand on Scarlet's side and her hand starts to glow pink. "Better?" Emma asks taking her hand off her side.

"It feels great! Thanks!" Scarlet says looking at Emma happily. "Now let's go help that girl!" Scarlet says tugging on Emma's hoodie.

"You're choice!" Emma says grabbing Scarlet and shooting off at sonic speed after Shadow. "Just hold on!" Emma says laughing as Scarlet grabs her like when they first flew together.

"Thanks for the advice!" Scarlet says sarcastically.

"You're welcome!"


	13. Guardian of Death

"The guard looks like he's flying to that house, but it looks abandoned." Scarlet says pointing towards the house the nightmare was heading.

"Trust me… Even if it wasn't flying here I can tell that someone or someones are here." Emma says landing on the ground in a darker area.

"How can you tell?" Scarlet says as her eyes start to glow yellow from the lack of light.

"The… Your eyes are yellow…?" Emma says knowing she wasn't hallucinating.

"Yeah… That is sort of one of my traits…" Scarlet says picking at her nail.

"Is there anything else I should know before we get this new guardian?"

"I… I don't think it's the right time…"

"It's pretty obvious… You can tell me…"

"How did you… It's my eyes isn't it…? Please don't tell the others! They'll kill me!"

"What are you talking about? I was about to say you look like you don't want to hurt Pitch…? Is there something else I need to know?" Emma says in confusion.

"Oh no… I just thought you guys would be mad I don't really want to fight…" Scarlet says looking stupidly at the ground.

"The one thing that bothers me is that you don't want to fight, but you do…? Why is that?"

"It's complicated, but it might be because of my close relations…"

"You are getting weirder by the second… I can tell you're lying because I'm the guardian of truth, but serious… Why do you keep saying close relations and not getting specific about it?"

"Can I tell you later…? I really don't want this to come up at the moment…"

"Tomorrow?"

"Uh… Ok… Tomorrow… Deal?"

"Deal. Now let's see who this new guardian is." Emma says making sure that the nightmare was at the prefect angle of attack.

"You know they are scared of me, right?"

"They are?" Emma says pulling down her staff, but ready in case the nightmare saw them.

"I learned a new trick… Would you like the trick or the treat?" Scarlet says joking.

"Is the trick for me or it?"

"No... It's for the nightmare."

"Trick for it and treat for me."

"Good choice…" Scarlet says as she slyly moves towards the nightmare.

"Meow?" Shadow meows and the nightmare turns to face Scarlet.

"Boo!" Scarlet says and touches the nightmare's head.

"Neigh!" The horse yelps and dissolves into dream sand.

"That was a real treat… Not for Pitch, though." Emma says smirking at the pile of sand and a door slams in the house.

"What was that?" Scarlet says turning towards where the sound came from.

"Why are you here?" The boy says raising his fist.

"Woah… Easy now… We're looking for a girl…" Emma says putting her hands up to say she surrenders.

"Why do you want my sister?" The boy says and Scarlet notices the boy looks very similar to the girl they saw in the crystal.

"Is she your twin?"

"How could you say that? You can't even see her!"

"We saw her at the poles or at least Manny told us she was destine to be a guardian." Scarlet says noticing the boy looked almost like he was floating.

"You have no proof she is even here!" The boy says and Scarlet decides to say something that could get her in serious trouble.

"You're not real… You're not alive at all…" Scarlet says back to the boy.

"I am real!" The boy says turning almost transparent a disappearing.

"How could you tell he wasn't real?" A voice says and a girl appears in front of Scarlet with an almost playful look on her face daring Scarlet to answer.

"It depends what you're asking… I can tell the boy was your brother, but died… You could also be meaning if he was physically there and he sort of was… He is almost an hallucination, but he can interact with you… I'm guessing you control the dead…" Scarlet says playfully and daring the girl to trap herself in a corner.

"I'm guessing you're the guardian of knowledge or are the Halloween person… You aren't a boy though so you must be the guardian of knowledge because no one, but that Halloween kid got it right."

"I could be both you know?" Scarlet says trying to trap the girl in a corner.

"That is a possibility… I know Emma is that… Jack Frost and Mother Nature… You know you and Jack would make a nice couple…" The girl says smirking knowing that would get on both Emma's and Scarlet's nerves.

"Who are you referring to a as a good couple?" Scarlet says trying to trap the girl again.

"You and Jack… Emma would be so sad because she loves Jack so much… She might even kill you because of it…" The girl says knowing Emma was about to break and that was the last straw.

"I don't love Jack!" Emma screams and pushes the girl over and onto the ground.

"Then why do you blush when he walks in the room?" The girl says getting up with ease.

"She's just trying to anger you…" Scarlet says stepping between the two. "I really don't care about that and she knows that I know that she is trying to get us mad. That's why she is trying to get at you."

"She still doesn't have the right to say that!" Emma yells and her hands start to turn red.

"Does that mean violence is the best choice? Sticks and stones may break your bones, but words may never hurt you."

"They can hurt you emotionally!"

"The point is that it can never physically hurt you… You going physical on her makes you look worse than her."

"She is right…" The girl says staring at her nails. "You know that is likely obvious. I mean why would I say that?"

"Grr…"

"I notice you are very deadly in your actions and opinions towards Emma…"

"It's what I do…"


	14. Emma's Promise

"So guardian of truth…" The girl said because it was obvious Emma was always truthful. "Can you truthfully tell me why Manny wants me?"

"He wants you to be a guardian… I wonder why though… Death and stuff like it are more in Pitch's category…" Emma said trying to give the girl pay back.

"I have two reasons that could never happen ... One, I don't give a flip about Pitch or hurting people… No offence to Scarlet… Two, I have relations to some of the guardians."

"How did you know my name was Scarlet?" Scarlet says wanting to know why the girl knew her name, but Scarlet didn't know the girl's name.

"I have a better question…" Emma says stopping Scarlet from getting her answer. "Who are you related to?"

"Is it not obvious?"

"No… I see more relations to Pitch than any of the guardians… It's because you control death…"

"I'm not the Grim Reaper… I can introduce you if you like, though…"

"No thanks!" Emma says hastily.

"I understand the Pitch thing, but you don't need to have the same powers and stuff to be related…"

"You're mentioning this, why?"

"Sis, Shut it… Oh wait, I just told you…"

"You're related to me!?" Emma says in protest.

*Humph* "Why else would I call you sis?" The girl says crossing her arms making her look taller.

"Can we focus on finding a way to stop Pitch?"

"Stop whining about finding your dad… What is there to find…? He is a bad guy in the Black family… I thought you knew this little Black…" The girl says thinking Emma and the others knew that she was truly his daughter.

"Wait… Let me get this straight… You're completely daughter of Pitch Black!?" Emma says as her hand tightens its grip around her staff.

"Ugh… I hate you…" Scarlet says giving the death girl and deadly glare. "Yes… I told you, but I said it in different words…"

"You could've said that you were completely his kid more that he raised you!"

"He did raise me! I'm not lying about that! I thought you guys would hate me if you found out I was completely his daughter!"

"How do I know you aren't planning to hurt me and the other guardians?"

"Because I'm not… If I really did then I wouldn't have been nice to Sandy! He's my father's mortal enemy and I'm almost best friends with the guy!"

"You have a good point, but… Why did you try to hurt me when you teleported out of the workshop?"

"I wasn't in my right mind!"

"You're saying you were in your left mind, then?" The girl says laughing.

"Yes and I'm saying you're in your left mind because you aren't thinking in your right mind!" Scarlet says knowing the girl would catch on. "As I was trying to say… The fear that arouse in me took control of my body! I was scared father would reject me and that you would reject me! I thought I would hurt you and everyone else I cared about!"

"I know what it's like to feel that way…" Emma says putting her hand on Scarlet's shoulder and sending shivers down Scarlet's spine for two reasons. One, Emma's hands were cold and two; she thought Emma was just trying to lure her in and catch her off guard.

"What was it like your truthiness?" The girl says trying to annoy Emma.

"I found Jack's staff and was turned invisible from anyone and everyone I cared for. I was scared and angry and didn't know what was going on till I awoke to some people surrounding me in a workshop and they explained."

"I thought you awoke to Jack, ran, and then Sandy knocked you out?" The girl says looking at Emma for an explanation.

"I did, but I still didn't get what was happening. How would you feel if a few seconds ago you were invisible and woke up in some place you've never seen before and are surrounded by little elves and yetis?"

"I'd know I was with Santa and plus no one can see me anyway."

"I mean when you were normal and then that happens… With no memory of being a guardian, but being a normal human."

"I see where you're going…" The girl looks utterly lost, but Scarlet did that a lot to her father when she understood completely.

"Sorry to interrupt, but tell me you didn't tell Jack about me yet…?"

"He can read my thoughts… I think he knows…" Emma says thinking and likely asking Jack not to tell anybody, but Sandy.

"Would you like to go get the other guardians or should we go fight my dad alone?" Scarlet says hoping they wouldn't go back to see the other guardians because Bunnymund and Jack would kill her and second of all she didn't completely trust Emma with her secret.

"We need the others and plus I think it is best to fight with Sandy and Jack…"

"You are Jack and more and I'm Sandy and more… There's no reason to go…"

"I know you don't want to see them, but you're going to have to… I'm not as strong as Jack and you likely aren't as skilled as Sandy…"

"Please…" Scarlet felt embarrassed and knew she was getting herself into a corner, but it was all she could do.

"Would you rather have you, me, and my sis captured or would you like to fight with a team and likely not a chance of us getting captured?"

"Hello, imaginary corner… My name is Scarlet and I'm going to be here for a while..." Scarlet thought to herself. "Fine, but you better not…" Scarlet starts to warn Emma not to say anything, but Emma had already grabbed her and shot them into the air.

"Sorry… I couldn't hear you over the launch… What were you saying?" Emma says playfully and Scarlet could tell if she tried to say something about her secret Emma would drown her out.

"I would like to have some fun…" Scarlet says slyly. "Race Ya!" Scarlet removes herself from Emma's grip and flies quickly towards the poles.

"You don't want to race a flyer!" Emma shouts and speeds after Scarlet.

"A race? This is going to be good…" The girl says and teleports herself in front of the two. "Are we allowed to do this?"

"You wanna play off the book?" Emma says and teleports herself in front of the girl.

"Oh, it is on!"


	15. Jack's Trust Issues

"Are you too dead to beat me?" Emma says laughing at her sister.

"Are you too winded to try?" The girl says and teleports in front of Emma.

"Guys! The workshop is in sight! Better pause your game or else I'll need to reset it!" Scarlet says trying to be funny.

"If you reset it it'll take even longer to get here!" Emma snaps back at Scarlet in a joking manner.

"I've never been a fan of good old Nick… He is way too lively!"

"Is he not dead enough for you?" Scarlet says laughing and the girl turns bright red from her death white.

"I think we better stop the jokes…" Emma says and points ahead towards a figure approaching them. "It looks like someone got our memo!"

"Scarlet!" A voice echoes and it starts snowing really hard.

"Ah! I can't see!" The girl says and sounds far away.

"Oof!" Scarlet is punched and sent sprawling towards the ground, but Emma teleports and catches her.

"She's on our side!" Emma yells at Jack.

"She's Pitch's daughter!" Jack yells back.

"So? That doesn't mean she is bad! She would've killed Sandy or something if she was truly on her father's side!"

"Doesn't mean…! Hey! Let go of me!" Jack yells and Emma uses her heat to melt some of the falling snow.

"Listen to her!" The girl says sounding out of breathe and can be seen by Scarlet and Emma that she had her own staff and was holding Jack back by the waist.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone!" Scarlet says and there is a faint glow that comes off of Jack and the girl's staff breaks off, but reforms again.

"Then why did you hurt Emma!?" Jack says trying to keep the girl from holding him back.

"I was scared and confused… I wasn't thinking straight!" Scarlet says and Shadow reforms at her feet.

"She is telling the truth! When we first met I was the same way until someone explained it was ok and that everything was going to be fine!"

"You weren't a danger! You never were on Pitch's side!" Jack says as the girl is able to get her hook around his neck, but not choke him.

"How do you know she isn't on our side? She might be born into the same family, but when she found out her father was evil she hated him! She fought him and he hurt her! That is no happy family relationship!" Emma says setting Scarlet down.

"I don't think happy is in his dictionary!" Jack says elbowing the girl and pushing the crook off his neck.

"Doesn't need to be in his…" Emma says and motions her hand towards Scarlet. "It needs to be in hers…"

"How do you know it isn't twisted up in her head?" Jack says knowing Scarlet had lied to them for her relationship to her father and might have lied about other things.

"Because it isn't." Scarlet says noticing the girl didn't look entirely like the girl in the crystal. "I control some of Sandy's dream sand. I don't think that is evil."

"Pitch controls it…"

"He turns it into nightmares… Do you remember when Sandy sprinkled that sand on my hand?"

"Yeah…?"

"Ever since whenever I touch dream sand or nightmares they become dream sand, but the other hand it turns into nightmares." Scarlet says looking down at her hands and noticing her left hand wasn't grey anymore.

"So you're half good?" Jack says noticing the change in color of her left hand, too.

"I'm good, but I can control bad… I'm technically bad to father for being good, though… Does that count?" Scarlet says trying to lighten Jack's mood so he would go back to smiling and stop ranting on about her and her father.

"Not really…" Jack mutters to himself more than Scarlet or the others.

"So you're saying you won't agree with my sister?" The girl says and Jack turns to face her and notices her left arm was grey, but everything else was whitish.

"Scarlet's your sister!?" Jack says thinking about the closeness in powers and all.

"No… If she was my sister I'd be a little pickier on how lively she is…" The girl says crossing her arms and her crook disappears.

"I'm not agreeing with Scarlet, but unless your sister is invisible I don't know who you're talking about…"

"You've got to be kidding me!" The girl says and Scarlet's eyes start to glow red, but she wasn't angry. "Is Emma invisible or something! You talk to her every day!"

"Your eyes are glowing again…" Emma whispers to Scarlet.

"What color?"

"Red…"

"I'm not angry, though… They only do that if I am angry…" Scarlet says noticing Emma's broken expression. "Did I say something wrong…?" Scarlet asks and Emma appears to snap out of a trance.

"Who? What? Oh… No you didn't say anything… Once in a while I start acting strange… It has happened ever since your father controlled my mind and tried to get me to kill Jack."

"He can control your mind?" Scarlet says thinking about Storm.

"Yeah… He shot me with this weird kind of red night stone and he could control almost everything about me…"

"How did you break it?"

"I didn't… Jack looked so innocent when I was about to deliver the final blow my heart stopped and I start crying realizing what I was doing…" Emma says and Scarlet's eye turn blue, but she wasn't truly sad.

"I'm thinking that he might have done something to Storm…" Scarlet says thinking about how it happened.

"Jack did say she was pretty powerful… He even had some burns on him, but nothing too serious." Emma says as her hair starts to turn a light black at the tips.

"I got the full… Your hair had black in it…" Scarlet says noticing Emma's eyes were twitching.

"I know… Before I got Jack's powers my hair was black and I had brilliant green eyes… Now I look like his twin, but once in a while some black shows at the tips and then goes away."

"Interesting… Do you think Jack will trust me…? I mean he just tried to kill me and is still ranting on about it…"

"I think he won't get the chance." Emma says pointing up and Jack and her sister. Emma's sister had Jack in choke-hold on him and he was struggling to get her off of him.

"I wish I had a camera right now…" Emma said knowing Jack said that when something funny was happening with the guardians.

"You had enough, frosty?" Emma's sister taunts Jack.

"Stop calling me frosty!" Jack says trying to get a good angle on her.

"Would you two stop?" Scarlet says and they both look down at her then separate themselves quickly and pretend like nothing happened.

"Stop what?" Jack asks smirking, but knowing she had seen the little fight.

"Is there something I need to know about you two and your relationship?" Scarlet says sarcastically knowing that Emma's sister would take it the wrong way.

"No… We just never got along… Death and I are a long ways apart…" Jack says knowing Scarlet was trying to anger Emma's sister.

"Then why am I right next to you?"

"You're not the Grim Reaper… You just make sure nothing bad happens when someone dies…"

"I don't have time for this…" Emma's sister mutters.

"Did you tell them about me yet?" Scarlet asks trying to break up another fight before it would start.

"No… I think Sandy knows… He did know the dream sand would hurt you…"

"Trust me… He knows… Why else would he be concerned for my wellbeing?" Scarlet says because if he hadn't known, then he wouldn't have been scared to shake her hand.

"How do you know it wasn't _his _wellbeing?"


	16. Not Real

"Come to your senses… Sandy was nice to me and helped me when he could why would he hate me?" Scarlet said getting angry at Jack, but holding back her annoying echo, that when she screamed would hit anything in front of her.

"He might want to keep you happy to keep himself safe… He doesn't know what to expect of you…" Jack says seriously and with a hint of a joke in his eye.

"Doesn't mean he would hate me… He tried to comfort me and was my first true friend…"

"I thought I was your friend…?" Emma says knowing her and Sandy were at a tie.

"He understood my secret more than you did… He knows why and what I'm going through…"

"You do have a point, but come on… He hurt you…" Emma said motioning towards Scarlet's left hand.

"He actually helped me… You know what some people say… No pain, no gain."

"Ok…? And how are you coming up with these weird sayings?"

"Knowledge…" Scarlet points to her head. "Remember?"

"I still don't see why knowledge is really one of the important things… Truth is very important, but you don't' need to be smart…"

"Then why do you tell Jack to do his homework?"

"It's just an expression…"

"Right… and I'm the Tooth Fairy…"

"I'm serious... A lot of people say it…"

"And I'm seriously getting annoyed…" Emma's sister said looking down at the ground with a blank expression.

"Are you ok?" Scarlet says noting her new friend didn't look the best and was looking weaker by the second.

"Not really… I haven't been feeling the best and I…" She says, but everything else couldn't be heard.

"You don't look that good either…" Emma says flying up to her sis and could tell it wasn't anything she could heal.

"It's like…" Her voice fades away and she starts to turn transparent, but can still be seen.

"What's going on?" Jack and Scarlet say at the same time.

"It's like she is vanishing from existence…" Emma says and her sister all of a sudden turns back to normal then turns invisible again.

"It's not that…" Scarlet says figuring it out.

"What is happening?" Emma asked with concern written all over her.

"One of us are from another time line…"

"What!?" Jack says thinking how in the world is that possible.

"I know why I didn't look the exact same in the picture on the crystal… There are two logical explanations… Either that was her and I'm from a different time… Or we're the same person…"

"But you're not my sister…?" Emma says staring at her sister then at Scarlet.

"I don't need to be… It's also why I knew the answer to her question… There is no such thing as the guardian of knowledge…"

"So you're not real…?" Jack said thought it was crazy.

"That or she's an evolved version of me and we somehow got into the same time line…"

"I'd… able to…nightmares… dreams… can't…" She was able to stumble out in between the disappearing a reappearing.

"Not necessarily… You aren't stable enough to control your powers and neither am I…" Scarlet says and looks like there was a way to stop it, but there would be consequences.

"What can we do?" Emma says seeing the look on Scarlet's face.

"Have you ever heard of a fusion of two people…?"

"What are you…? That would kill you!" Emma says figuring her sister couldn't do it in her state.

"I wouldn't truly be dead… I'd be inside of her helping her and if she dies I will come back…"

"You won't be the same and Pitch will think we killed you!" Jack said as Sandy, Tooth, North, and Bunnymund came to get them.

"What's with all the sad-sacks?" Bunnymund says not seeing Emma's sister and then seeing Scarlet. "What is she doing here?" Bunnymund yells pulling out his boomerangs.

"We found the other guardian, but…" Emma trails off and looks at Scarlet with concern.

"What happened?" North says almost knocking Bunnymund down.

"We're the same person…" Scarlet says as Emma's sister appears again in front of Tooth and she flutters back alarmed.

"That's impossible!" North says likely shaking the poles.

"Then why are me and her almost twins?" Scarlet says as Tooth stares at the girl.

"She's right… They have the same teeth…" Tooth says as the girl disappears.

"Then why are there two of them!?" Bunnymund says holding out his hands (paws) at the two girls.

"She's an alternate version of me… Possibly from a different timeline… I could also be in the wrong timeline, but it is more likely for her…"

"Then why did Manny pick her?"

"That girl standing next to me in the crystal wasn't Mizuki…"

"Mizuki?" Emma asked and Sandy formed a question mark above his head.

"Her name is Mizuki…" Scarlet said with a new energy.

"How do you know?" Jack asked trying to find the girl.

"I just do… and I know what I must do." Scarlet said when Mizuki reappeared.

"What are you talking about?" Bunnymund said noticing the look on Emma and Jack's faces.

"We both can't survive in this timeline alone… We can together…" Scarlet said looking at Mizuki.

"What are you planning to do?" North said thinking of what she meant.

"We need to fuse our energy together…" Scarlet said without hesitation.

"Isn't there another way?" Emma said as Mizuki started flashing from visible to invisible.

"It's the only way…"


	17. Deadly Reunion

"You want to fuse yourself into… uh… Mizuki?" North said in utter amazement.

"I need to do it either way… I can't survive in my current form… She can't either… The person you saw in the crystal was Mizuki and I together…"

"You're saying Manny knew you two would need to fuse?" Bunnymund said sitting down and itching his ear with his foot.

"I believe so… Why else would we both be chosen, but not be at the same time?"

"We'll miss you…" Tooth said hugging Scarlet and Scarlet looked startled for a moment then hugged Tooth back.

"I'll miss all of you, but… There's something I need to tell you…" Scarlet says pulling out of Tooth's hug and looking at Sandy for approval.

"What is it?" North said as Sandy gave Scarlet a look saying his approval.

"I wasn't just raised by Pitch… I was born under his name…" Scarlet said looking down and heard gasps from North, Bunnymund, and Tooth.

"You're Pitch's daughter!?" Bunnymund said raising his boomerangs to defend himself.

"I'm sorry I lied to you…" Scarlet says as Sandy puts his hand on her shoulder and it doesn't faze her. "I thought you would reject me if you knew…"

"We wouldn't reject you…" Tooth says in a sweet voice and Scarlet glances up to see the looks on their faces. Bunnymund angry, North is shock with his jaw dropped, and Tooth looking like she was hit by a truck, but with concern on her face.

"I hope you can forgive me…" Scarlet says as a laugh booms around them.

"Forgive you for what?" The voice says and then is identified as Pitch. "I knew you were weak, but begging for mercy…? I thought there was more to you than that!"

"Leave her alone!" Tooth said flying in front of Scarlet on one side, but not the other.

"Or what?" Pitch says and his voice echoes through the mountains. "You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?" Pitch appears behind them and laughs.

"Leave them out of this!" Scarlet yells and a sonic echo erupts from her shaking the mountains.

"Be careful…" Pitch says and disappears. "One more of those and the mountain will collapse… I'd hate to see what would happen!" Pitch does another laugh.

"It's your fault you're a horrible father!" Scarlet screams controlling her echo.

"How dare you insult me!" Pitch says and Scarlet is sent sprawling into a snow bank.

"Hello… Father…" Mizuki says turning visible. "Miss me?" She says and punches him in the gut.

"Actually…" Pitch regains his balance looking dazed. "I did…"

"I know you loved me more than poor little Scarlet, but when I died you were devastated… Your world broke and you took it out of my sister!"

"I thought I was your sister…?" Emma says confused.

"Mother's side… You're my half-sister…" Mizuki says then turns her attention back to her father.

"You never were that stable were you?" Pitch says taunting Mizuki.

"I wasn't… But you loved me for being me… For being exactly like you… Until that fateful day where Emma turned into a phoenix and beat you… I was standing nearby and was going to stop you guys when she did that and burned me to death…"

"I killed you?" Emma said her voice dropping in shame of hurting her sister.

"After that day you mourned my death and then discovered the man in the moon saved me… He saw pity in my soul and saved me… Better than you ever did." Mizuki said and Pitch bore a pained expression.

"He did save you, but he is also the reason you died… If Emma hadn't become a guardian you would still be alive."

"She never died… He was not responsible for my death… You are… You fought Emma and hurt Jack causing her to go mad… You never were even a good father to me!" Mizuki says and he body starts to fuzz up again.

"We both know you aren't strong enough to defeat me…" Pitch says with a whole new energy source. "I have a little friend, too." At this lightning was shot at Mizuki and was shocked to find Mizuki had paused Storm's attack and had redirected it at Pitch. Pitch dodged it, but he was standing near Scarlet and it hit her.

"AH!" Both Mizuki and Scarlet screamed and Mizuki fell to the ground in pain.

"Mizuki!" Jack and Emma yelled and ran to her side. She had no physical wounds, but Mizuki and Scarlet had a connection if one got hurt… The other did, too.

"I'm sorry…" Mizuki said as Emma held her head up and a tear ran down her cheek. Mizuki vanished and Scarlet vanished, too. Everyone stared at what had just happened for a few moments. They had just lost Sandman a year ago, if that, and now they lost two girls.

"No… NO!" Emma screamed and flames started to rise off of her hair and Jack backed up in fear of getting burned. "You killed her! You killed your own daughter!" Emma screamed and Storm shot a lightning bolt at Emma, but Emma absorbed it in flames and lashed out at Pitch.

"Krigey!" Bunnymund said as all the guardians got out of the way. "Somebody! Do something!"

"Don't look at me!" Jack put his hands up in protest. "She'll kill me!" After Jack said this Storm shot a lightning bolt at the top of the mountain and there was an enormous explosion.

"What is she doing!?" North said as snow hurdled down the mountain.

"I can…!" Jack holds up his staff, but out of nowhere Pitch appears and takes Jack's staff from him.

"Hey!" Jack yells and tries to grab it back, but pitch had disappeared and thrown it far away from the guardians.

"Goodbye Shella…" Bunnymund said as the snow poured through the clearing and everyone was buried in snow.


	18. Alive

It was dark… Nothing stirred and it was cold… There was no moon out to light the night and do away with the fright… A frozen wonderland was here and it was not wonderful… There was sadness at the heart and weakness from the strongest… It was scary… Very scary…

"Are you guys ok?" Emma asks burning the snow, but getting herself frozen. No one responded. "Guys?" Emma asks and sees bunny's foot sticking out from the snow twitching. It was a truly funny sight, but it was no the time for laughing. "Bunny!" Emma yelps and runs over to him and pulls him out.

"Thanks… Mate…" Bunnymund says shivering.

"Why didn't Jack stop it?" Emma asks because she would have if Storm hadn't been attacking her and she had to fight with fire. Her ice powers wouldn't defeat Storm unless you count getting her a little cold.

"Pitch… took… his staff… before he… could stop it…" Bunnymund says as Emma starts to warm him with her fire powers.

"Where are they?" Emma asks as she pulls away from Bunnymund and looks around.

"I know Jack was a few feet to my left, but I'd suggest not using your fire powers on him."

"Tooth and North?"

"Tooth was flying over there next to North and I have no idea where Sandy was or is…" Bunnymund said shivering again, but not as bad as before.

"Keep warm…" Emma says grabbing a piece of wood and lighting it on fire and throwing on the ground near Bunnymund.

"I'll try…" Bunnymund said warming his hands (paws) and legs.

"Jack?" Emma called and started digging near Bunnymund said Jack was.

"Emma?" North said pulling himself out of the snow then helping Tooth out, but not from where she was digging.

"Is this where Jack was?" Emma said uncovering part of his hoodie. "He is here… Never mind…" Emma says pulling Jack out who had a wound on his head. Likely from Pitch or the impact of the snow. "Hey, Jack…?" Emma says pushing his hair out of his face.

"He'll be fine…" Someone says and everyone turns to see a figure next to a tree, but no one could tell who the figure was.

"Pitch!" Bunnymund yells because Storm would have just shot them with lightning and Bunnymund pulls out on of his boomerangs.

"Now why do you think that?" The figure says and leans against the tree.

"You're going to get it!" Bunnymund says charging the figure.

"Not so fast, Bunny!" The figure says and teleports in front of Bunnymund grabbing his arm and hitting him in the neck bashing him down to land on his back.

"What the Krigey!" Bunnymund says because no one could still see the figure's face.

"Careful…" The figure says and takes down the hoodie revealing long black hair.

"Who are you?" Emma says grabbing her staff and aiming it at the girl.

"I know I may look different, but seriously? Do I not remind you of anybody?"

"Uh… some girl that just knocked Bunnymund down…?" Emma says and Sandy appears behind the girl without any weapons.

"Hi, Sandy…" The figure said and turned to Sandy.

Sandy made an exclamation point over his head and hugs the girl.

"Does he realize what she just did to Bunny!?" North said pointing one of his swords at him and the girl.

"He does… Sandy… Can you tell them?" The figure says teleporting next to Jack.

"Woah!" Emma says and points her staff right at the girl's face then notices it was Scarlet's.

"Why did he do this to Jack?" Scarlet says and Emma notices it is Mizuki's voice.

"Zap her!" Bunnymund says noticing Emma's grip losing on her staff.

"It's Scarlet!" Emma says and they all gasp.

"She died, though!" Tooth says flying up to the girl.

"I did, but I didn't… If we both are injured in our worst moments we can die… Us dying at the same time made our powers fuse…"

"Why do you talk on Mizuki's voice?" Emma says and Sandy walks over and motions to Bunnymund who was still on the ground temporarily paralyzed.

"I almost forgot!" Scarlet said and snapped her fingers and Bunnymund then leaned up and looked at her confused.

"How in the name of Shella did you do that?"

"I was right about being the guardian of myths and legends." Scarlet says and Tooth and Emma look at her with interest. "Our powers are myths, but all yours' are too… Mizuki and I had different powers and them being combined makes myths and legends."

"Cool… Does that make you invincible because then you can control our powers." Emma says and Scarlet pushes the fallen hair out of her eyes.

"No… I know things that you guys couldn't begin to imagine…" Scarlet looks up at the moon as it reappears in the sky and closes her eyes focusing.

"What are you doing?" Emma says as Scarlet puts her head down and looks at the ground.

"The moon can tell me things and he said something about Storm… and Jack, but mostly Storm…"

"What did he tell you?" North says perking up and the mention of Manny.

"Jack was hit by Storm…"

That's not possible… I was fighting Storm right when the snow went over us."

"She can move as fast as light… She can travel through powers lines and other things…"

"Good, but what did Manny tell you about her that was so important?"

"She has a sister…"


	19. The Book

"She has a sister?" Emma says thinking about the relationships in the guardians.

"She's mortal and not the girl in the crystal, but…" Scarlet stops talking and brushes her hand over Jack head and his eyes open and he flinches in pain.

"Jack!" Emma cries and hugs him.

"What was that for?" Jack says smirking then coming back to reality.

"For everything…" Emma says blushing, but it quickly goes off her face when she notices Scarlet is gone.

"Where's Pitch?" Jack says leaning up and notices his staff wasn't at his side.

"He's gone, but… Scarlet is alive…"

"Where is she?" Jack says getting up and almost losing his balance.

"Careful…" Emma says keeping Jack on his feet. "Storm got you."

"Where's Scarlet?" Jack says looking around and not seeing her.

"She was here and right when she brushed her hand over your forehead you woke up… Then she disappeared as fast as she came.

"I didn't leave…" Scarlet's voice echoes as a breeze goes by. "You mustn't think I'd leave right then…" She says tapping Sandy on the shoulder and surprises him.

"How did you disappear?"

"I didn't… I took the opportunity to try and scare Sandy… Sadly I didn't do that well…" Scarlet says smirking knowing she scared Sandy half to death.

"Scarlet…?" North says and looks into the forest checking for something.

"He isn't there…" Scarlet said teleports herself in front of North. "Do you need me to do something?"

"You said you were guardian of myths and legends…? Am I correct?"

"Yeah… Is there a problem with that?"

"I have this book only mythological people can read and I was wondering…" North turns to look at Scarlet who looked interested, but concerned.

"If I could read it?" Scarlet finishes his sentence. "I don't know… I just got the powers, but I can try…"

"Why didn't you tell me about this book?" Emma says as she supports Jack.

"It wouldn't mean anything to you." Scarlet said and her eyes turn pink.

"Do you know what it is about?"

"I believe it's about the guardians and stuff, but we can't read it…" North says putting away his swords.

"Would you like your staff?" Scarlet says and Jack nods his head, but it makes him even dizzier. "Here…" Scarlet says and it appears in her hand and she tosses it to Jack.

"Thanks…" Jack says leaning against it and Emma could stand normally again.

"So… Where is this book?" Scarlet says turning back to North.

"It's at the poles…" He says and looks over at the crew who looked beat up horribly.

"No problem." Scarlet says and snaps her fingers.

"Please not the animals' teleport thing…" Jack says and almost losing his balance.

"It's not." Scarlet says and Shadow runs out and looks different with his eyes rainbow colored and his size increased.

"What happened to him?" Bunnymund says because Shadow's head was almost equal with his shoulders.

"I can make many things happen…" Scarlet says snapping her fingers and Bunnymund starts to levitate.

"Not this again Bunnymund says trying to reach a tree branch, but is barely out of reach.

"It's not the same thing…" Scarlet says as North starts to levitate, too.

"What are you doing?" Tooth says flying over to the bunny and man.

"I'm giving them the ability to fly as long as I want them to." Scarlet says and walks over to Jack. "I need you to get on Shadow. You have a pretty nasty head wound."

"I can fly." Jack says, but looks out smarted.

"I know, but you might fall unconscious or start flying in circles if you have a concussion…" Scarlet said and Jack looked at her saying he gave up. "And I don't think you want that to happen…" Scarlet says at Jack and the others.

"One ride…" Jack says and Emma and Scarlet help him over to Shadow and he climbs on.

"I can ride with him." Emma says about to climb up.

"I think it would be best if you fly with the others because if Storm comes you could burn Jack. I can deflect it without using fire."

"Ok…" Emma says looking glum, but accepting the fact she would.

"Plus I need to make sure the newbies…" Scarlet says pointing over to Bunnymund and North who looked like they were swimming moving through the air. "Don't hurt themselves…"

"I understand." Emma says smirking and flies into the air giving Bunnymund and North a breeze lifting them into the sky.

"Krigey!" Bunnymund says looking down and cowering, but looking tough for his pride. "I think my tunnels are safer…"

"They likely are." Scarlet says and both Emma and her start laughing.

"How is that funny?" Bunnymund says as Sandy and Tooth fly up into the sky waiting for Jack and Scarlet.

"Girls only!" Emma says and Bunnymund snorts, but North had got it and started laughing his joyful, yet loud, laugh.

"I think North's the exception…" Scarlet says and Shadow takes off from the ground. "Are you doing ok?" Scarlet asks looking at Jack.

"I'm pretty good…" Jack says blushing for some reason.

"Are you ok?" Scarlet says getting a worried and curious expression to Jack.

"Huh…?" Jack asks then stops blushing. "Yeah… I'm fine…?"

"Ok…?" Scarlet whispers to herself and turns back to face the guardians and they were staring at her. "Is something wrong?" Scarlet asks because they looked startled.

"It's likely nothing…" Emma says and they all discard from staring at her.

"This day just keeps getting weirder…"


	20. Cupid

"This day just keeps getting weirder…" Scarlet says then Shadow lurches forward and Scarlet snaps out of her thoughts almost slipping off his back. "I should really get a saddle or something…" Scarlet says and notices that Bunnymund had tried to hit Jack with one of his boomerangs. "You're going to get it Bunny!" Scarlet screams and Bunnymund looks over to her with a confused face on and looking like he was hoping through the air.

"What for?" Bunnymund says and something hits Scarlet it the back.

"Jack…" Scarlet says and looks at Jack who was fast asleep. "That's weird…" Scarlet says and something shiny flies past her missing her by inches. "Who's shooting arrows at me?" Scarlet says pausing the arrow and notices the arrow looks like a heart. "Cupid?" Scarlet says and an arrow hits her in the arm.

"What's wrong?" Emma says flying over to Scarlet and sees the arrow in Scarlet's arm.

"Cupid is trying to kill me…" Scarlet says pulling the arrow out of her arm and it heals after a few seconds.

"Why would he do that?" Emma says and another arrow flies past her and hits Shadow in the ear.

"Meow!" Shadow meows and the arrow dissolves.

"Sorry…" Scarlet says and stops and arrow from hitting Jack who was still asleep.

"Should I get him off?" Emma says and burns the arrow.

"Yes… I think Cupid thinks I'm kidnapping you… or he shot Jack making him blush… Either way." Scarlet says and an arrow flies past her and misses Tooth.

"What was that?" Tooth says turning around.

"Cupid…" Emma says grabbing Jack who wakes up and looks around.

"What is it? Are we there?" Jack mumbles half awake.

"It's nothing… Scarlet needs to do something real quick." Emma says flying ahead and warns North and Bunnymund of the arrows.

"What do you want Cupid?" Scarlet says and sees her attacker flying up aiming an arrow at her that wasn't a love arrow.

"Give them over." Cupid says and he holds his grip on the end of the arrow and bow.

"If you think I'm kidnapping them… I'm not." Scarlet says as Tooth flies over and so does Baby Tooth.

"How do I know you didn't bewitch them?" Cupid says releases the arrow and Scarlet moves over, but it hits her in the side.

"I didn't…" Scarlet says pulling the arrow out and noticing Cupid was staring at her amazed. "I may be the Pitch's daughter, but I'm not like him."

"You aren't the same person…?" Cupid says and lowers his bow.

"Mizuki and I combined our powers… I'm a guardian and am going back to the poles."

"In that case… Sorry." Cupid says looking cute, but he always did.

"No harm done…" Scarlet says and Cupid looks a little taken back. "I mean I'm ok and no one got hurt." Scarlet say and Cupid looks relieved.

"Can I come with you?" Cupid says putting away his arrows and flying with his angel wings out stretched revealing shiny gold and silver wings with hints of pink and red.

"Is that ok?" Scarlet says looking at Tooth who was staring dreamily at Cupid.

"If it's a problem I'm…" Cupid starts to say, but Tooth interrupts him.

"It's not a problem at all…"

"What's her problem?" Cupid asks Scarlet who looked at Tooth concerned.

"I have no idea…" Scarlet said noticing her mother's necklace hung around his neck. "How did you get that?"

"This…?" Cupid said and points down to the necklace.

"Yes…" Scarlet said and notices its jewel had turned red.

"I found it when I went out to help Bunnymund with his eggs."

"Bunnymund hid it at the warren…?" Scarlet says under her breath amazed that he was so stupid to do that.

"What's that?" Cupid said hearing on Bunnymund and warren because he wasn't paying much attention.

"It's mine…" Scarlet said and Cupid got a broken expression on his face.

"It is?" Cupid said looking down at it like he had stolen it.

"Bunnymund said Pitch had cursed it, but you look fine…" Scarlet said because Cupid looked exactly like you would think and he was perfectly normal.

"That's because I am…" Cupid said puffing his chest looking ridiculous.

"Apparently not…" Scarlet said laughing as he gave way after a second trying to catch his breathe.

"I haven't been working out…" Cupid said and they both start laughing.

"What's the big commotion and hold up about?" Bunnymund says hopping over in the air.

"Since when can you fly?" Cupid said because only Tooth, Jack, Emma, and he could fly. Unless you count the other minor people reborn by Pitch, but they weren't really considered in those conversations.

"This like ankle-biter…" Bunnymund started, but Scarlet elbows him in the stomach. "I meant to say Shella here can control gravity…" Bunnymund said and looks angrily at Scarlet then notices Tooth is in a trace.

"Can you not call her by her name? You never call anyone, but girls' weird things except Jack..." Cupid said crossing his arms and didn't look cute anymore.

"It's ok… I don't mind except ankle-biter… I'm more a shellfish than an ankle lover…" Scarlet said and Cupid and her start laughing, but Bunnymund turns an off shade of red.

"Tooth!" Bunnymund says and she snaps out of the trace. "Let's go…" Bunnymund said jumping off towards North.

"Coming!" Tooth says and winks at Cupid and flies off and Cupid gives a startled expression.

"I think she likes you…" Scarlet said and Cupid turned red.

"I think I know that…" Cupid says because he could control love. "The problem is I don't…"

"Tell her… She'll be ok… She likely only likes you because she thinks you're cute."

"How would you know?" Cupid said turning back to his normal pinkish white skin.

"Trust me… I know…"


	21. Back at the Workshop

"So do you want your necklace back?" Cupid says starting to take it off.

"You can keep it… The Guardians would freak if I was wearing it." Scarlet says flying over to Emma and Jack.

"Very well…" Cupid says putting it back on and flying over to the rest of the guardians.

"I said he could come." Scarlet said as Cupid flies up to them.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Bunnymund says a little too loud and Cupid hears him.

"I'm better than that ground hog guy…" Cupid say knowing Bunnymund hated the ground hog and thought of him as competition with his annoying holes he kept digging it the tunnels.

"Bunny!" Scarlet says and snaps her fingers and Bunnymund starts to fall.

"KKKKRRRIIIIGGGGGEEEEYYYYY!" Bunnymund yells on his way sailing down.

"Save him!" Emma says almost hitting Jack into Tooth.

"Would I kill him…?"Scarlet says snapping her fingers and Bunnymund stops falling.

"Phew…" Bunnymund says noticing the ground was about ten feet away.

"Yes…" Scarlet said and he drops the ten feet and lands face first.

"Ooo…" Emma said flinching because it looked like it hurt.

"He takes only damage from the ten feet." Scarlet said as Bunnymund gets up.

"Thank you!" Bunnymund said tapping his foot against the ground and a hole opens up.

"You're welcome!" Scarlet says snapping her fingers as Bunnymund is about to jump in.

"Ow!" Bunnymund said because the ground had closed right before he could get in.

"You're welcome!" Scarlet says and Emma, Cupid, North, and she starts laughing.

"Not funny!" Bunnymund hollers and Sparky barks behind him.

"Ruff!" Sparky barks again and Storm appears behind him.

"Have you found your way out of your real home again?" Storm says and shoots lightning at Scarlet, but she snaps her fingers and the lightning stops and Storm couldn't move.

"Yes and I'm happy I did… You should consult your dog for a lawsuit against me! By the way he was an eye witness."

"What… What are you doing…?" Storm says trying to move away, but moved only a centimeter to her right.

"Sorry, but my own dad killed me so I was reborn… or should I say me and my sister were reborn and our powers combined?" Scarlet said and her normal voice returned to her.

"He didn't…" Storm says and Sparky jumps up into the air. "Kill you… That girl did…" She says as Sparky stops at Shadow and friendly barks at his friend.

"Sorry, but Sparky is on my side… I'm so sorry for your loss…" Scarlet says and something hits her arm and she loses her control on the lightning and it flies at her again.

"No!" Cupid yells and his wings block the lightning's path and it deflects off his wings and shoots at Storm, but explodes at her feet and creates and cloud of dust.

"I can't see her!" Bunnymund says and hops around helplessly.

"Why did you do that?" Scarlet says and Cupid looks faint.

"Somebody catch him he's going to…" Emma starts to say and Sandy catches him before he could fall to the ground.

"Geez…" Bunnymund says as the dust clears and Storm is gone.

"How did it deflect off his wings?" Scarlet says looking worried at her new friend.

Sandy points to Cupid's wings and Scarlet notices the wings were covered in some kind of anti-electricity material.

"He looked fine before…" Emma says and sees something, but shakes her head in disbelief.

"See something?" Scarlet asks making sure Jack was ok and he was asleep again. Somehow he was super sleepy. It was unpleasing for everyone.

"It's nothing…" Emma says and likely wasn't lying or else she would be going against her powers.

"I guess we should get back to the poles?" Scarlet says and Shadow runs over with Sparky close behind.

"Let's put Cupid up on Shadow, too." Emma says after putting Jack up on Shadow. He was clutching his staff close and protectively, it was cute, but awkward.

Sandy nods his head and places Cupid on Shadow's back and his wings wrap around him in a blanket form.

"Why does everyone sleep like that?" Scarlet says and everyone looks at her concerned and confused. "I'm just saying Jack is protecting his staff and Cupid is using his wings… It just is a little weird…" Scarlet says and Sandy nods his head in agreement.

"Can we get going?" Bunnymund says impatiently and knew Scarlet would keep closing his holes.

"Sure…" Scarlet says and snaps her fingers and one of Bunnymund's holes opens up.

"You seriously think I'm that stupid?" Bunnymund says not jumping in and crossing his arms.

"I'm doing you a favor… Fine don't take it." Scarlet says motioning her fingers like she was going to snap.

"I'm going… I'm going…" Bunnymund says jumping in and it closes behind him.

"Since he's gone…" Scarlet says and snaps her fingers and they teleport close to the pole.

"He's going to be mad…" Emma says as Bunny's hole opens up and he jumps out then looks in shock at them.

"I see you're all working together to make sure the rabbit gets last place…" Bunnymund mumbles and Emma starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Scarlet asks and Emma stops laughing looking embarrassed.

"Sorry… It brings back memories… You know when Pitch stole the Tooth Fairies… Bunnymund said it before…"

"I'm going to let that slide…" North says playing it cool, but looking weird because of his appearance.

"You just look stupid doing that…" Scarlet said and she could tell most of them were gasping because who would say that to North?

"I'm not the coolest am I?" North says smiling, but hurt, too.

"No… Jack is… He is the Spirit of Winter after all." Scarlet says and everyone starts laughing.

"I see your point!"


	22. Only Human

"Can we go in its freezing…?" Bunnymund says shivering.

"Can you not handle a little cold?" Scarlet says and teleports Bunnymund and herself inside.

"Why didn't you…?" Bunnymund starts to say, but Scarlet stops him.

"I think Pitch has bewitched Emma, Jack, and Cupid… I didn't want to say this with them around and I can tell you aren't, but in case I teleported you in here."

"That's impossible… I can understand the Cupid things, but Emma and Jack? No way!"

"Yes way! Cupid was fine before he was hit by Storm. It was meant for me, but Cupid stopped it. Emma got bewitched by Pitch before so she can be bewitched again and she has been acting weird lately. Jack was mysteriously hit and knocked out in his own element… Does that make sense! No!"

"I understand, but…"

"It's the truth… I know I may not control truth, but you must trust me… Something is going on here and it's not good…"

"Let's just say Cupid is and think of Jack and Emma as issues…"

"Fine, but if something weird happens and they are responsible… No deal." Scarlet finishes as North walks in.

"Why didn't you take us in?" North said as Emma walks in carrying Jack who was still sleeping. He dropped his staff when she put him down, but Emma made no attempt to give it back.

"Sorry… I was getting angry at Bunnymund…" Scarlet said giving Bunnymund a glare and he looked confused. "Aren't I right, groundhog?" Scarlet said and Bunnymund turned angry.

"What did you…? I am not a groundhog!" Bunnymund said getting mad at Scarlet.

"I swear you aren't as good as that other one… He at least does something…"

"He just looks at his shadow and does nothing, but sleep. I paint eggs and hide em." Bunnymund says crinkling his nose and Scarlet and him are face to face with both evil faces on.

"He digs things up and you run around saying I'm Mr. E. Aster Groundmund."

"I'm a bunny!" Bunnymund said and Sandy walks in dragging Cupid with Tooth trying to help.

"Groundhog!" Scarlet says and walks over to Sandy, whispers something, grabs Cupid, and lifts him with ease carrying him over to one of the couches.

"Wow…" Bunnymund says and then looks serious again.

"Are you not as strong as me or are you just surprised I helped him first?" Scarlet says smirking and pretends to flex her muscles.

"Oh you…!" Bunnymund takes out a boomerang throws it at Scarlet's head, but Scarlet tilts her head it flies by her.

"Did you forget I know what you can do?" Scarlet says putting her hand up and the boomerang flies right into it and stops.

"Grr…" Bunnymund mumbles under his breath as Scarlet throws the boomerang at him and it hits him in the shoulder.

"Would you two stop fighting?" North says stepping between Scarlet and Bunnymund.

"Yeah, Groundhog. Do what he says."

"Why don't you do what I say?" Bunnymund says still not catching on.

"Because I don't want to."

"Enough!" Emma says blocking both of them from attacking each other.

"I think you're fine…" Scarlet says and Emma and the other guardians look back at her with interest.

"I am fine…?" Emma says putting her hands down.

"Sorry… I was just in thought…" Scarlet says and her skin turns a little lighter.

"About what?" North says and Sandy forms a question mark over his head.

"I was meaning the thing with Jack and Cupid…" Scarlet says and they all seem satisfied.

"For a second you had me worried you'd think I was evil…" Emma says giving Scarlet a pat on the back in a friendly matter.

"Yeah…" Scarlet says and looks in despair. "I would never think that…" Scarlet says and everyone goes back to doing their thing.

"Can we talk?" Emma whispers to Scarlet and walks off guiding Scarlet.

"I'm dead…" Scarlet thinks and walks after Emma into this weird looking elevator.

"Hi, Phil." Emma says to a yeti and he waves at her after they get down to some work area.

"Where are we going?" Scarlet says bumping an elf that was carrying cookies. "Sorry…" Scarlet says then notices it was the elf she had shaken when she first met North. "About both instances…"

"Are you coming?" Emma says from a doorway.

"I'm having a reunion with the elf I first met." Scarlet says then jogs over to Emma and into the room.

The room had a few candles in it and ice designs on it. It was likely Emma's due to the fact Jack hated fire, but could get along with it. The bed had a nice shade of blue, white, and red on it. There was a doll that looked like Jack and Scarlet stared at it with wonder. The wallpaper was white and had carvings of snowflakes. There was a closet with plants carved on it with hints of green and the stuff around there was a green dress with a necklace that had an Emerald in it. This made Scarlet think Emma was two-faced or had two personalities because Emma wouldn't look the best in green.

"Scarlet?" Emma asks in annoyed tone.

"Huh?" Scarlet says turning a little pink because she hadn't been listening.

"Why did you think something was wrong with me?"

"I… I was thinking about the Jack and Cupid thing and…" Scarlet turns to look at the doll again hoping it would come alive and tell why she thought what she thought.

"You think I was affected by Storm and Pitch, too. It is because of me starring at Cupid. I wanted to ask him something, but it really wasn't important."

"Was it about Jack?" Scarlet says thinking about the doll.

"No!" Emma says grabbing the doll and stuffing it under a pillow.

"Then what were you asking?" Scarlet says turning the interrogation on Emma instead of her.

"It was really nothing…"

"Why are you lying?" Scarlet says and Emma looks angry.

"I'm not… It really isn't that important… I was wondering why no one else is like me… He might know because of some things…"

"Are you talking about your powers?" Scarlet says because Emma was very close to Mother Nature in a way.

"No…" Emma says twiddling her fingers and her hair starts to turn black again, but it fades.

"If you think you're alone because you are related to Pitch…"

"It's not about Pitch… I'm still a living human…"


	23. Wide Awake

"What do you mean you're still human…?" Scarlet says and looks shocked.

"I mean I'm still aging and am still living… I am still alive…"

"Aren't we all?"

"Not entirely… They all were reborn… I found Jack's staff and got powers from it… I have the highest chance of dying because of my human life… That's why I'm more skittish that the others…"

"Skittish? You're likely the bravest of them all!"

"I'd likely lead them if I was immortal… I can be killed… They all can, but they need their center to be broken or destroyed… I can die of all human things and more…"

"Is that why you have the stuff you do? You are only human?"

"I had this doll when I was young, but I made it different when I met Jack… I believed in all of them… I believed in ones that aren't even guardians… Sapphire, Mizuki, Liberty, Jonnie, Bella, and even you…" Emma looks at Scarlet and Scarlet had been surprised anyone would believe in them and even her. She had been held back and no one had ever seen her until she met Emma and Jack.

"You could believe in me?" Scarlet says and her eyes turn and off shade of purple.

"You can believe in anyone… It doesn't matter if you know their name or not… I could believe in Peter Pan and Tinkerbell, but it didn't mean they were real or not… They were real in your imagination."

"All those times I thought someone was watching… or being with me… It can be my believers?"

"I had the same feelings after Jamie and other kids believed in me and they never go away… It is comforting…" Emma says and her eyes turn red and she screams in pain.

"Are you ok?" Scarlet says holding her new friend.

"Jack!" Emma screams and Pitch appears in her room.

"I'm afraid he's not here right now…" Pitch says in a tone not noticing Scarlet.

"But I am!" Scarlet says and her eyes turn a rainbow color.

"I thought you were dead…?" Pitch says taking a step back.

"News Flash… I'm not!" Scarlet says and kicks him into the closet and it falls on top of him.

"What's going on?" Tooth says flying in with the others close behind.

"Pitch…" Scarlet says out of breathe for some reason.

"Emma…" Tooth says turning her attention to Emma who was crying in pain and her eyes were still red.

"The closer he is to her the more power he has over her." Scarlet says as the closet flips over and Pitch has a face of pure hatred on.

"You're going to pay for that…" Pitch says trying to strike Scarlet, but misses her because she moves out of the way.

"You have 10 seconds to release Emma or…!" Tooth rages at Pitch, but his stays calm.

"As I said… You'll stick a…" Pitch starts to talk about quarters, but an arrow hits him and everyone turns to see Cupid holding up his bow and arrows.

"Or I'll stick an arrow in your arm…" Cupid says sarcastically and everyone would have laughed, but it wasn't the best thing at the moment.

"Go catch some air flyboy!" Pitch says and goes after Cupid, but he flies away with Pitch close behind.

"This is all my fault…" Scarlet says teleporting herself into the chase and Sandy follows her.

"I see you have a new friend…" Pitch says to Cupid annoyed about his daughter trying to help.

"Don't listen to him." Scarlet tells Cupid because she had teleported herself a little in front of him. "Just follow me." Scarlet says shooting off into the workshop and towards the door because she didn't want any of the elves or yetis getting hurt because of the scuffle.

"Where are we going?" Cupid says as Scarlet flies into the globe room.

"You'll see…" Scarlet says fazing them outside and they are flying over some kind of cliff.

"Exactly where are we?" Cupid says then notices the workshop is around five football fields away.

"Outside…" Scarlet says and Pitch appears in front of them holding someone by the collar.

"Jack!" Scarlet cries and about lashes out at Pitch, but knows he'd hurt Jack if she did.

"Do I have something you want?" Pitch says taunting Scarlet and holds up Jack higher to display his trophy.

"Leave him out of this!"

"Why? He took you form me! He deserves every bit of this!"

"I told him to!" Scarlet says and Pitch bares a hurt expression, but still serious.

"Is there something I need to know about?" Cupid says aiming an arrow at Pitch's forehead, but not firing.

"He's my father, but I ran away with Jack and Emma… He blames them and thinks I'm crazy…" Scarlet says as a scythe appears in Pitch's hand and is put to Jack's neck.

"Ahem?" Pitch says and laughs knowing they couldn't do anything and Jack couldn't resist.

"You better not!" Scarlet says as one of Sandy's whips goes around Pitch's arm and pulls him away.

"I think Sandy can't beat him this time…" Cupid says shooting an arrow at Pitch, but it misses by mere inches.

"I know…" Scarlet says flying down to Jack and picking him up. Pitch had dropped him when Sandy had gotten his wrist. "Wake up, buddy!" Scarlet says shaking Jack and he starts to wake up.

"Five more minutes…" Jack mumbles clearly out of it. Pitch must have given him something and it wasn't helping.

"Would you believe me if I said Pitch almost killed you!" Scarlet says and Jack is still out of it. "And Emma?"

"Emma… Emma!" Jack comes back to reality and jerks out of Scarlet's grasp.

"She's hurt inside… You dropped your staff…" Scarlet says and twists a bracelet on her wrist that has a symbol of his staff. "Lucky for you I have a new trick." Scarlet pulls the charm off and it grows into Jack's staff.

"Thanks…" Jack says taking his staff and looks drowsy, but not as bad as before. Clearly his connection to Emma was stronger than first thought.

"Where are the others?" Cupid asks because they should have been able to get outside by now.

"The better question is where is Sandy?" Scarlet says and looks around to see no one, but Jack and Cupid.

"Sandy!?"


	24. Not My Daughter

"Sandy!?" Jack yelled and Shadow runs out of the shadows, but Sandy is not in sight.

"Where is Sandy?" Scarlet says looking into Shadow's eyes and hers turn pink.

"Meow…" Shadow meows and Scarlet pulls away from their gaze.

"Where is he?" Cupid asks and Scarlet looks depressed.

"Pitch… Shadow saw them fighting and Pitch got beaten, but…" Scarlet trails off and leaves and impression.

"He's… He's dead…?" Jack says in shock as the other guardians arrive with worried faces.

"Is Emma out here?" North says with his blades drawn and drooping at his sides.

"Sandy is gone…" Scarlet says and they all looked devastated.

"Pitch shouldn't be this strong…" Bunnymund says looking at Shadow and Shadow looked back at him with eagerness.

"I can't figure how he could be this strong… Unless…" Scarlet looks deep in thought.

"Unless…?" Cupid motions his hands if to say come and tell.

"He is drawing energy from Storm… Her causing thunderstorms can make kids scared and if kids are scared…"

"He gets more power." North finishes her sentence.

"How does Sandy keep dying to…?" Cupid starts to says, but all of a sudden strong wind pushes them all backwards.

"That wasn't me…" Jack says then sees Emma, Storm, and Pitch.

"Because it was me…" Emma says then shoots flames and Storm shoots electricity at them.

"Oh gosh…" Scarlet says making a mini force field, but is thrown back by winds coming from Emma.

"Nice try Scarlet… A for effort…" North says when the force field vanishes and the flames and electricity cease.

"Not helping…" Scarlet says getting helped up by Cupid.

"Are you enjoying your time out?" Pitch says then laughs.

"Are you?" Scarlet says making a golden scythe appear in her left hand and a black one in her right.

"Don't you challenge me!" Pitch says and forms a doubled ended scythe.

"What happens if I am?" Scarlet says and everyone stares at her because of the golden sand.

"And what if I am?" Cupid says aiming an arrow to knock Emma out.

"Then you shouldn't…" Storm says sending a blast of lightning through the ground and everyone, but Cupid and Scarlet are overwhelmed. Cupid and Scarlet had started to fly in case Storm learned that trick.

"I'm sorry, but was that supposed to do anything?" Scarlet says because if Storm got angry she might stop or she would go on a killing rampage.

"You…!" Storm yells and thunderstorms form in the skies.

"I think this is check..." Cupid says talking about Chess. Storm was definitely not happy about what Scarlet had said and would likely try to kill them.

"It's checkmate!" Storm says shooting lightning from the clouds and herself at Scarlet.

"GO!" Scarlet shouts putting up a shield of golden sand between her and the electricity.

"Thanks…" Cupid says shooting the arrow at Emma, but Emma moves to her side and bumps Storm. Prefect aim for Cupid.

"What are you doing!?" Storm says as electricity charged through her eyes and her fingertips.

"Were you aiming to get them mad?" Scarlet says as her shield starts to crack and she looks like she is in pain.

"I was just hoping…" Cupid states as Emma punches Storm and an all-out war breaks out between them.

"Well then hope this lightning ceases." Scarlet says as Cupid shoots an arrow at Pitch, but he dodges and flying towards Cupid.

"Cupid get out of the way!" Scarlet declares shooting golden sand at her father, but it only dazes him.

"Get back!" Cupid shouts shooting an arrow at Pitch and it hits his shoulder, but he charges into Cupid and one of his wings are bent. Cupid flutters to the ground off balance and in pain for his wing was broken.

"Cupid!" Scarlet says and her eyes turn dark red. The shield breaks, but she had rushed to attack her father and had sent him sprawling.

"I think my wing…" Cupid mutters and tries to flap his wing, but it is bent and he couldn't lift off the ground.

"It's broken…" Scarlet says putting a shield around them and looking at his wing. It was broken in 7 places and likely wouldn't heal quickly. "This is not helping at all…"

"Not you!" Pitch says attacking the shield and it cracks. He must have done something big because that was a very powerful blow to the shield.

"Stop this! I demand you stop attacking the guardians and your own daughter!"

"You're no longer my daughter!" Pitch says making another blow to the shield and in another blow or two it would crack.

"I still am your daughter no matter how much you don't want me!" Scarlet shouts. "Or me wanting you…" This was true. Even if Scarlet denies him being her father or even wanting to know him, he was still her father and she had a commitment to him.

"I did want you! You aren't Scarlet or Mizuki anymore!" Pitch says taking another blow to the shield and it shatters. Scarlet blocks the sand and Cupid flees a bit, but can still fight.

"Then why don't you want me now?" Scarlet says standing up and looking her father in the eye beckoning him to talk and reveal a reason.

"When someone dies… The moon becomes their parent."


	25. Tara Lumen

"You are both right and wrong… I wasn't reborn…" Scarlet says out of breathe again and she hadn't done anything.

"Then how did you live? I saw you and Mizuki die." Pitch says being affected the same way as Scarlet.

"Our powers fused and I lived." Scarlet says and summons dead people and the moon starts to shine brightly.

"It was more than just that…" Pitch said and commanded nightmares to his sides.

"Stand down!" Scarlet yells and most of the nightmares cower in fear, but some don't and stand taller and more fiercely.

"I'm afraid I have a stronger control over the nightmares… Unless you somehow can control them?" Pitch says and swings his scythe at Scarlet who dodges and the dead ghosts attack the nightmares.

"I'm your daughter!" Scarlet screams even though it was unneeded. Her father couldn't figure out that she could get any of his powers if she was partially immortal.

"She is…" Someone says and the moon shines brightly.

"Manny?" Scarlet says noticing the moon.

"I'm not Manny…" The same voice said and there was a flash of white light. "I'm his daughter." A figure appears next to Cupid and Cupid takes a few steps back in fear.

"You can't be his daughter…" Pitch says and all the fighting stops.

"Then why am I named Tara Lumen and his name is Manny Lumen?"

"Starlight?" Scarlet says because Tara meant star and Lumen meant light.

"I prefer Starlet, but yes…" Tara says pulling out a silver sword. It appeared to be enchanted because it glowed of white and silver light.

"I hope he wants you dead because you will die…" Pitch says swinging his scythe at Tara.

"I hope you want to." Tara says jumping onto the scythe and balancing on it.

"What the…?" Pitch says, but is flipped to the ground by Tara.

"I thought you would be harder to fight…" Tara says and light glows off of her. It was moonlight and it would likely blind anyone who didn't know.

"You think you're so tough…" Cupid says raising an arrow, but doesn't fire it, but uses it as a threat.

"Stop it Chummy!" Pitch says vanishing and reappearing in front of Cupid and tossing him to the edge of the cliff.

"This fight is between me and you…" Tara says appearing in front of Pitch and pushing him away from Cupid.

"You don't know when to give up… Do you?" Pitch says in a mocking tone.

"I have no reason to surrender to a pitiful immortal like you." Tara says calmly and leaves start appearing between her fingers and grow into vines.

"How can she do that?" Scarlet says staring at the vines in awe.

"I'm daughter of Mother Nature…" Tara says and whips a vine at Pitch.

"Impossible!" Pitch says dodging the vines, but trips over one stray vine.

"If it's impossible how was I created?" Tara says pointing her sword at him and the vines disappear.

"You could've been made into this world like me, The Moon and Mother Nature." Pitch says and dusts himself off. Like if he had any on him.

"Well, I wasn't!" Tara says and her sword shoots a light beam at Pitch. It was scorching hot for Scarlet and she wasn't even close to it.

"Hot!" Scarlet cries and teleports away from any of the light. Tara was sweating from the heat and her skin was white. She looked almost like Jack in a heat wave except she was doing it.

"Leaving so soon?" Emma says after the blast as Pitch tries to get away burned. Storm had created a dust cloud and escaped to who knows where. Emma shoots a blast of flame after him that was blue and red. It hit him head on and the nightmares scurried into the explosion disappearing with Pitch.

"Thanks, Emma." Tara says inserting her sword into its rightful place on her belt. It had crescent moons on it and was completely black except for the white moons.

"You're welcome, but how do you know all that stuff?" Emma says then recognizes the girl as the one in the crystal.

"I've been around for a very long time… You get to know stuff being an immortal's kid…" Tara says helping Cupid up.

"You're just like Scarlet… Very devious…" Emma says and Tara smirks.

"I'm more like a twin… Except I'm the moon's kid and you're Pitch's kid…" Tara says and the moon stops glowing, but is still shining. "We might be twins if you count the bloodline."

"Bloodline?" Scarlet says and then realizes what was going on.

"Mother Nature had many kids… Pitch forced her… She had one with Emma's dad… and finally was able to live happily with Manny. Did you know Manny isn't the moon, but a being able to control the moon? He is invisible to anyone except my mother."

"So I'm related to Manny?" Emma and Scarlet say both confused because Manny and Pitch were arch-enemies.

"Technically, but Manny is only my dad." Tara says as the other guardians start to get up dizzily.

"Where is Pitch?" North says erupting the seconds of silence except for the grumbles of pain.

"Gone…" Tara says presenting herself before the other guardians and they all look amazed.

"I'd never thought we'd meet…" North says getting up with the help of his sword.

"We just did."


	26. Sandman & Stars

"Who is this girl?" Jack says getting up with the help of the wind.

"This is Manny's daughter… Nocturne." North says holding his arms out to Tara.

"Woah, old man. No one calls me Nocturne except the children." Tara says and her sword glows a little.

"Old man?" North says and looks angry. Like a red tomato with some Palomino Peppers.

"Yeah… You are an old man with some respect of guiding these guardians to fight, but sometimes I wonder if Sandy or Emma should lead?"

"I've been leader since the beginning!" North says red and everyone close to him takes a few steps back.

"Times have changed Fatty! Emma is born in this time and knows what kids like! Her or Sandy should! Sandy can tell their dreams!"

"Sandy is no more…" Scarlet says looking down.

"How do you know he's dead?" Tara says turning to Scarlet.

"Shadow saw him die…"

"Then Shadow is wrong. None of you truly die. If all hope was lost Bunnymund would turn into a cute miniature bunny and hop around. If kids stop believing in North he grows old. If people stop believing in Tooth she loses her feathers and ability to fly. If people stop believing in Jack he is almost a normal kid. If people stop believing in Sandy he vanishes into the wind, but is still alive."

"So if Pitch kills him he is still alive?"

"Do you think I'd lie to you?" Tara says and points to the sky. Manny was not there and everyone is confused. "He's right there… In that very spot."

"How do you know he is?" North says still bright red.

"Watch…" Tara says and pulls out her sword and a light beam shots into the air revealing a figure that looked like Sandy.

"Sandy!" Tooth shouts in joy.

"I can bring him back to his normal…" Tara starts to say, but is interrupted.

"What are you waiting for?" North says joyful again.

"Your permission." Tara says clapping her hands and dust starts to fly towards Sandy and swirls around and around. "I present you Mr. Sanderson Mansnoozie." Tara says motions and Sandman appears in normal form.

"Sandy!" North says joyfully and puts his arms out as if to hug Sandy.

"No need to…" Tara says then is grabbed into a hug by North squashing her. "…Thank… Me…" Tara manages to choke out through North's jacket and he lets her go and she is off balance and almost falls.

"Thank you!" North says laughing as Tara regains her balance with Sandy's help.

"You're welcome…" Tara mumbles putting her hand on her head. "Now I should really be going…"

"Oh, please don't go!" Tooth says depressed and was begging her.

"I'm sorry, but…" Tara stops talking and everyone except Sandy is confused. "I can stay, but for a good reason." Tara says and North looks to hug her again, but she moves out of his reach.

"I think that's enough hugging…" Jack says putting his staff between Tara and North.

"Alright…" North says smiling clearly forgetting the insults.

"May I ask if I can see your globe?" Tara says pushes Jack's staff aside and throws and snowball at him and it was a direct hit in the face.

"No fair!" Jack says throwing a hard one at her and misses hitting Cupid in his wing.

"Dang you!" Cupid says turning red in pain and holds his wing.

"Sorry…" Jack says looking embarrassed because Cupid rarely got mad.

"I would've healed his wing if I knew how…" Emma says when everyone looks at her.

"I guess I must help him…" Tara says emitting a grey light and then his wing starts to glow with the same light. "It should be ok now, but a little sore." Tara says when his wing stops glowing.

"Thanks…?" Cupid says opening his wing and flapping it and coming off the ground. It not had a bright white on it and it went well with the red and pink.

"Back to the problem… Can I see the globe?"

"Of course!" North says humbly and leads them all to the globe room. It took and few minutes to return, but still felt quick.

"Phil!" North says and one of the yetis looks up and notices Tara.

"Uh!" Phil yells and all the yetis look at her and stop working. One of the elves drops the eggnog he was drinking and every one of the workers stares at Tara.

"No need to stare…" Tara says bowing like a boy, but nicely like a girl. "Return to what you were doing." At this they all went back to work and some elves brought our cookies, eggnog, hot chocolate, and a coffee for Bunnymund.

"So when are you so famous?" Jack says playfully because none of them knew her.

"I'm guardian of the stars and the galaxies. I can control dreams like Sandy, Pitch, Scarlet, and… I'm not going to tell the rest. They wouldn't like me to."

"Are you talking about Jack O' Lantern, April, Samhain, and uh… Who was the other…?" North says thinking in deep thought.

"My father and another, but they'll kill me if I told and they_**can**_kill me." Tara says turning to the globe.

"I think I know who…?" Jack says smirking and Tara turns to him in fright because only she and her father could survive meeting them, unless you count them turning you in a death angel. Pitch might be able to survive, though, because he controlled darkness, but no one else.

"Tell me they didn't kill you!" Tara says and everyone looks at her and Jack with earnest.

"I'm still here and good…"

"I'd like to see that…" Bunnymund says and everyone ignores him.

"Tell me she didn't kill you… and make it believable."

"She didn't kill me and I'm as believable as I can be."

"You know if you met her you would die… Anyone even seeing her dies… Me and my father are the exception and maybe Pitch."

"Are you talking about Roseanne?" Scarlet says and Tara turns to her with seriousness in her eyes.

"You met her?"

"Why she's my cousin… She was good, but turned evil because of the devil and his evil angels…" Scarlet says and everyone except Tara wonders about it.

"I'm guessing you and your father are ok to her, but…" Tara turns back to Jack. "If you even see anyone suspicious let me know.

"You're suspicious with your secrets…?" Jack says and Tara turns and off shade of black. She turned black when made or blushing. In this case mad.

"YOU THINKG YOU'RE SO CHUMMY! SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND YOU MIGHT LIVE LONGER!" Tara yells and everyone looks surprised and almost scared. "ROSEANNE IS A DEVIL NOW AND YOU CAN'T BE NEAR HER! SHE WAS GOING TO BE GRANTED A GIFT FROM MY FATHER, BUT THE DEVIL TURNED THE ANGEL BAD AND HER, TOO! IF YOU EVER GOT GOOD FORTURNE FROM HER YOU DIE PAINFULLY AND YOU SOMETIMES HEAR HER WINGS BEAT! FOR ALL I KNOW I'M HER NEXT TARGET!" Tara says then realizes her mistake.

"It's ok…" Scarlet says and her eyes turn Scarlet color with black in them.

"I'm so sorry…" Tara says then looks up at the globe. "I'm not here to get myself killed or to get mad… I'm here to save Storm from herself."

"Save Storm from herself?" Bunnymund says and everyone looks at him angrily. "She doesn't even belong here. She doesn't want to make kids happy."

"She was created by my dad!" Tara says and her height seems to grow over Bunnymund's everyone else's. "Pitch took control of her mid and she snapped! Don't you dare say my dad made a mistake! You said that about Jack and look at him now! He's a guardian… and annoying…"

"Hey!"

"But he's still a guardian and he protects children just like you! How would you like it if I deleted you from these very stars!?" Tara says and doesn't care she was losing her temper.

"Deleting me from these very stars?" Bunnymund says with earnest and fear.

"I can delete anyone from existence, but I don't unless that person will end the world or if my dad says not to. He would just bring them back anyway…"


	27. Samhian, April, & Jack O Lantern

"Can I ask why you are really here?" Emma says trying to change the subject.

"Right…" Tara says glaring at Bunnymund and Jack.

"Why do you need the globe?" North says taking a cookie and eating it. Sandy had already drunk 3 glasses of eggnog and was reaching for a 4th.

"I need to do something and my powers need this…" Tara says closing her eyes and lights start disappearing.

"What is she doing?" Bunnymund says spitting out his coffee that he had just grabbed.

"I'm not making them not believe…" Tara says opening her eyes and the lights stop vanishing. "I'm trying to find someone." Tara says closing her eyes again and more lights start disappearing and some are added. "Where are you?" Tara says to herself and everyone stares at the globe.

"Who are you looking for?" Scarlet says and drinks some hot chocolate then dumps it on Bunnymund's head. He looked at her angrily and Jack started laughing.

"I'm looking for some and I need you to shut it!" Tara says and some of the lights start glowing red. "There some of you are…" Tara says opening her eyes and jumps onto the globe and studies the locations. "If this is 5 light years away from…" Tara says, but no one here's the rest.

"It's called Burgess…" Jack says before Tara could think her head away.

"That's not what I'm looking for…" Tara says looking up and a piece of paper appears in her hands and she starts writing on it.

"What you find?" Scarlet says jumping onto the globe with her then her eyes go wide with terror.

"Scarlet?" Emma says and is about to fly up when Scarlet looks at her saying don't.

"It's nothing you should know about…" Scarlet says and Jack flies up and looks at the paper, but it is written in some weird language he can't understand.

"You can't read it Dumbo…" Tara says and studies the rest of the locations and walks upside down to look at some in South America and Australia.

"It's not relevant to you anyway…" Scarlet says lighting a fire in her hand and it burns.

"Tate, Brian, Cole, Xander, Valerie, and Jayden… Very strange…" Tara says to herself then notices everyone heard her.

"Who are they?" Cupid says grabbing some coffee and takes a sip. "Yikes!" Cupid says burning his tongue. "You have it…" Cupid says giving it to Bunnymund, who accepts.

"They are some mortal kids…"

"Why are you choosing them?"

"You'll see, but Valerie and Cole are related to Storm."

"I'm guessing they know her…?" Emma says and notices Jack is looking at something, but it was only Phil. Somehow he was taking notes in yeti language.

"Phil…"

"UH!" Phil yells and runs out with everyone looking at him.

"Strange…" Tara says and their attention was redirected.

"How strange…?"

"It appears there is someone giving off a high source of energy…" Tara says pointing to one of the lights.

"Are you saying a new guardian?" Emma says because she wanted to know about new guardians or new immortals.

"Maybe… but this one is different from the normal…"

"How so?" North comments because he wanted to know if Phil was figuring this out.

"This one is giving off a higher source of energy than my father, mother, and me combined." Tara says looking concerned.

"How could someone do that? Almost everyone was born under Manny's name! It has to be an immortal born out of nothing!" North exclaims, but misses the point.

"I'm saying something isn't right about it… It's good, yet evil and is and isn't being used…" Tara says and none, but 6 red lights remain.

"Are you saying this is a new threat?" North says pulling out on of his sword and thrusting it into the air.

"I'm saying it might be, but…" Tara starts to say something, but there is a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Tooth says flying to the door and opening it.

"Hi, Tooth!" A boy says and walks in. He is followed by a man and a little girl.

"What are you doing here?" Tara says hopping of the globe and walking up to the three people. "I thought I told you to keep an eye on the others and makes sure everything was ok."

"There is a problem." The man said putting his hands behind his back like Pitch. His robe looked similar in lengths to Pitch, but looked to be made out of red, orange, brown, and yellow leaves.

"There has been a huge increase in levels of Nature, but your mother isn't doing it. It appears to be that someone else with similar powers had been born." The boy says and takes a hot chocolate from an elf. He wore similar clothes to the man, but his were more black and orange.

"I was just discussing that with the guardians… And Cupid." Tara says remembering Cupid wasn't a guardian yet.

"H, Bunny Money!" The girl says waving to Bunnymund and he drops his coffee in surprise at the name.

"I told you not to call me that!" Bunnymund shouts and looks really annoyed.

"I'm sorry…" The girl says looking innocent then points above Bunnymund's head.

"Huh?" Bunnymund says looking up into nothing. A few seconds later a bucket of water appears and dumps all over Bunnymund. When it is empty it drops onto Bunnymund's head. Jack, the boy, the girl, Emma, and Scarlet start to laugh at Bunnymund.

"A little wet, huh, Mate?" The girl says and everyone keeps laughing.

"Oh that is it!" Bunnymund says pulling out one of his boomerangs, but before he could throw it Sandy restrains the boomerangs and explosive eggs in sand.

"April… Can you stop picking on Bunnymund?" Tara says suddenly becoming very serious.

"Alright…" April says and gives a crooked smile like Jack does.

"Jack." Tara says and the boy and Jack pipe up.

"Not you Frosty…" Tara says and Jack knows the boy is named Jack, but is slightly angered at the nickname.

"Do you need me?" Jack says and salutes her and North notices she is the leader of those immortals.

"I need you to tell me what you guys found… or Sam can tell us…"

"Dad was doing it so he can explain…" Jack says and it becomes obvious that he is Jack O' Lantern.

"Samhain?" Tara says and Sam peaks up from his thoughts.

"There is a large connection of energy coming from the 57th region and the 58th region. We have narrowed it down to 7 kids, but at the moment only 6 can be found. One disappeared and it is likely that it was only an error."

"And…?"

"We believe their names are Valerie, Brian, Tate, Xander, Jayden, and Cole. The 7th we found, but is likely not relevant." Samhain says and a warm breeze makes Jack look a little warm, but he is fine because it was cold outside.

"That's what I found here…" Tara says and whispers something to April when she was giving Jack an evil smile. She was likely a troublemaker.

"Can I ask any of you if you've heard of Valerie Bolt?" April says and stops her evil grin at Jack.

"Why she is one of the nicest of the children who write to me." North says smiling joyfully.

"She is very kind to the children at Easter, too." Bunnymund says kicking the bucket across the room.

"She has very nice teeth…" Tooth says and everyone looks at her.

"The teeth part isn't needed…." Samhain finally says after a few moments of silence.

"We believe she is the one with the powers and there is something else…" Tara says looking up at her father through the skylight.

"What else is there?" Scarlet says feeling a deep feeling of danger lurking, but it vanishes when Tara looks at her.

"She has no control over her powers and something bad is going to happen real soon."


	28. New Names & New Games

"What bad thing is about to happen?" Emma says poking Jack for some reason as if to show a signal to him.

"I don't need to tell you…" Tara says crossing her arms. She was almost two-faced because Manny is secretive and barely talks and her mother was outgoing and not secretive.

"They why were you telling us about her if we didn't need to know?" Scarlet says crossing her arms, too.

"I thought you would want to know and I believed I you should know some of it because you let me use your globe."

"So we protect people and you aren't letting us protect people." Emma says leaning against her staff impatiently.

"You're not the only hot shots who protect people. You only protect kids and we protect almost everyone."

"This big thing is going to affect children." Jack says going 3 to 1 on Tara.

"We know, but this is no ordinary child. This isn't even an immortal." Jack says making it 3 to 2.

"So what is she then?" Emma says backing up Jack and Scarlet.

"A girl with super powers…" Jack spits back at Emma.

"I'm a girl with super powers!" Emma says and everyone, but Tara and Scarlet ignore it.

"They're girls with super powers, too!" Jack says and starts a verbal fight with Emma.

"We're not the same as her." Scarlet says and everyone looks at her. "She's still a living human… She's mortal…" Scarlet says and everyone is in awe of this. "If she believes it still affects us so we can stay strong no matter what…"

"How is she still living?" Jack O' Lantern says staring at Emma. "We all have died or were born under immortals' names…?"

"I wasn't… Jack's staff gave me the ice powers and the others came because I'm related to Mother Nature, but my human half is my life."

"You're saying you can die?" Jack O' Lantern says almost apologizing in his actions of kindness towards Emma.

"She can." Tara says and it surprises everyone because it was a man's voice that sounded distinctively like Manny's. "The powers were partially given by my mother and from Jack. She decided when Emma was able to get a chance to unlock her powers when she needed them. She created the storm that made Jack loose his staff and Emma receive it. She made it so that Jack's staff would unlock her ice powers and once those were unlocked she could unlock her others and whatever else there may be."

"How do you know that?" Emma says perking up because it seemed like it was connected to her some way that wasn't a lie.

"I know what my parents' know…" Tara says and her normal voice returns. "The only problem is when I'm using some of it I sound like them."

"So can your parents' tell us about Valerie?"

"I'm not saying and they can't force me…" Tara says knowing they could if they truly wanted to.

"Would you like me to have a word with your mother?" Samhain says siding with the guardians.

"I don't really care at this point… It's my fault Valerie even has her powers and it's my fault Storm is even alive. I could've prevented Pitch from gaining control over her mind, but before I could she snapped on the inside and I couldn't control her." Tara says and it looks like she would cry, but she doesn't.

"So you created Storm?" Scarlet says thinking about her friend. "Then why did Manny give off an essence when she was brought back?"

"What are you talking about? My father didn't bring her back." Tara says confused.

"I was with her when she died and was reborn. We were friends until she snapped."

"Why would my father bring her back if she would turn…?" Tara says becoming in thought.

"Maybe he wanted her to turn…?" Scarlet says sarcastically.

"Why would… You could be right!" Tara shouts at everyone is taken back. "He wanted us to find Valerie and help her! He knew the only way to do that was to make Storm snap even though she was good! Valerie will be the key to stopping her and then there will be light again!"

"Ok? But why wouldn't he just tell us about Valerie?" North says suspiciously because it would be way simpler than doing what he did.

"It's quite simple! He wanted Storm alive, but if he just said Valerie we wouldn't know about Storm and Cole! He knew Storm would need to be reborn and wanted us to have a connection to Storm first to understand her! If we didn't it would just be a waste of time!"

"He could've just made it so Storm lived and that stuff about Valerie." Bunnymund says confusing everyone, but Tara.

"Maybe he doesn't want her as a guardian! I mean if he told you guys you'd think he'd want her as a guardian! He also wanted me to talk to you under more circumstances than to be like 'Hey. Go talk to them and all… I need you to do this for some apparent reason that isn't that important.' and it would give me something more important than fighting off some stupid nightmares and protecting the galaxy. Sadly, it angers me a little, but parents do that…"

"Do you want to tell us about Valerie now?" Emma says a little timidly because she didn't want to anger Tara.

"I must warm you that she can control a lot, but has almost no control over it. She likely as no idea about it and only strange things happen. She has a few good friends name Xander, Tate, Brian, and Jayden. She is physically strong and is almost exactly like her sister."

"Why would you want to keep that secret?"

"The other stuff I can tell you on the way, but I think we should confront her as if normal people."

"I guess I'm out of the book." Bunnymund says and Jack and April laugh for a few seconds because he was a 6 foot bunny.

"I mean me, Jack, Emma, Scarlet, April, and possibly Jack O' Lantern."

"Can we have different names because if I say I'm Jack Frost she'll laugh and if Jack says he's Jack O' Lantern it will be strange." Jack says elbowing Emma for some reason.

"Here are some names you can remember… Jack Overland." Tara says pointing to Jack. "Emma Overland." Tara says pointing to Emma. "Jack Auburn." Tara says pointing to Jack O' Lantern. "Scarlet Black." Tara says pointing to Scarlet. "April Auburn." Tara says pointing to April. "And I'm my normal name."

"I guess I'm going to be Jack's sister?" Emma says because she had been named Overland.

"Yes and April is already Jack's sister."

"Sadly…" April says and Jack chuckles because he felt almost the same way about Emma. She was like a sister to him.

"So we wait and you are the bait?" Bunnymund says for some reason sitting down on a couch.

"Pretty much, but we promise it will be fine… You can be a yeti for a while." Tara says and everyone except Samhain and Bunnymund are laughing. Sandy was laughing silently and Samhain likely couldn't laugh or didn't want to, but you could tell he thought it was amusing.

"So where does she live?" Scarlet says focusing the topic back on task.

"Just follow me and we'll be there in no time."

"Or you can have me teleport us all there…?" Scarlet says because she could teleport things and was getting bored of walking.

"I don't think some of us would like that…" Tara says pointing to Jack because he would get sick from teleporting because it happened when he died and the devil tried to get him. No one knows what happened, except himself, but Jack is here today and didn't like it.

"It's quite close, too." Jack says because he knew the coordinates they used.

"I hope you are ready to have some fun!" Tara says flying out the door with April and Jack.

"I hope we're already…" Scarlet says and Jack, Emma, and herself follow Tara to Valerie. They just hoped it would be as easy as it sounded and that was out of the question.


End file.
